Shinigami malgré lui
by Dstine
Summary: [TERMINE ! Yaoi] Ne pouvant pas attendre le volume 7, j'ai fini l'histoire à ma sauce... En éspérant que cela vous plaise...
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : Shinigami malgré lui**

**Auteur : Dstine**

**Note : Désolé, j'aurais voulu faire un one-shot, mais je peux pas le taper, alors je le met maintenant sur le net, j'espère que des personnes le liront, surtout parce que c'est la seule fic en français. Bonne lecture.**

**Note 2 : C'est la suite du volume 6 selon mon esprit tordu .**

**Note3 : Une amie m'avait fait remarqué que Byakuya était un garçon, et cela s'est confirmé dans le volume 7. De plus, j'avais inversé le nom et le prénom d'Ishida.Donc voilà les chapitres corrigés.**

**Shinigami malgré lui**

**Chapitre 1** :

**POV Rukia**

_L'amour, la haine . . . Ne servent qu'à vous attirer des ennuis . . ._

_L'affection, l'amour, la tendresse ou l'amitié ça n'attire que des pépins._

_Lorsqu'on doit être toujours prêt à quitter un endroit, à disparaître complètement . . . Ces sentiments-là ne sont que des chaînes pour assujettir._

_L'affection, l'amour, la tendresse . . . L'amitié ça n'attire que des ennuis._

_Et pour ce qui est de cette envie que j'ai soudainement d'éprouver tous ces sentiments . . . Ca c'est encore moins nécessaire pour une shinigami !_

Ichigo Kurosaki . . . Kon . . . Tatsuki . . . Orihime . . . Vous allez me manquer.

**Fin POV**

« Je crois que je suis resté un peu trop longtemps dans ce bas monde. » Laissa échapper Rukia.

« YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS . . . Tu comprends donc parfaitement les choses . . . Rukia » cingla une voix.

Rukia stoppa sa course et se tourna vers la voûte céleste d'où lui avait semblé venir la voix.

Un garçon se tenait là, sur un poteau téléphérique, un shinigami . . . Mais pas n'importe quel garçon, Renji Abarai. Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire et sauta du poteau. Il tourna autour de Rukia, la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

« Nous devons te ramener, commença-t-il . . . Te ramener ou . . . Te tuer . . . Au choix. Donner les pouvoirs d'un shinigami à un humain est un crime terrible . . . Tu dois payer pour ça ».

Le garçon leva la main, et un sabre se matérialisa, il s'élança sur la shinigami devant lui, celle ci l'esquiva au dernier moment, heurta de ses genoux le sol et ne put esquiver le dernier coup que Renji retint, mais qui lui déchira quand même superficiellement l'épaule.

« Renji » Commença calmement l'autre shinigami « le but de cette mission est de la ramener vivante et de la tuer SI nécessaire ».

« By . . . Byakuya », s'étonna Rukia ne pouvant bouger, « Tu . . . Tu es là, toi aussi ? ».

« Pas le temps de discuter » Trancha Renji fendant l'air avec son sabre.

Le garçon devenait de plus en plus menaçant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait pour un coup suivant, une flèche lui passa sous la gorge. Il regarda dans la direction de sa provenance.

« Qui es-tu ? » Aboya-t-il. « Qui es-tu pour oser t'interposer devant un shinigami ? »

« Je ne supporte pas ce genre de chose . . . Je m'appelle Ishida, Ishida Uryû, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un copain de classe . . . Qui déteste les shinigami ».

Ishida s'avança à pas lent et calme vers Rukia, il l'aida à se relever sous l'œil énervé de Renji. Seul Byakuya restait impassible, il observait en silence. Ishida posa Rukia contre le mur et lui donna son sac, il s'éloigna, elle le retint par le poignet.

« U . . . Uryû . . . Tu ne dois pas . . . Il . . . Il est dangereux ».

« Il n'en est reste pas moins un shinigami et je hais les shinigami, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Ishida arma son arc et visa le shinigami. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et prit sa position de combat, lame en avant.

« Byakuya » grogna Renji « Surveille notre amie, je m'en occupe dès que j'ai fini cet avorton ».

« Qui parle d'avorton ? » Répliqua Ishida, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son majeur.

Pendant ce temps là, Ichigo arpentait la maison de haut en bas, de long en large et même en travers à la recherche de la shinigami. Karin le regardait courir partout, inquiète. Son grand frère avait un comportement bizarre.

Le rouquin perdit patience, il entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte contre le mur, il se jeta sur Kon. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et paniqua au contact des mains sur son cou et du regard meurtrier de son maître.

« OU EST-ELLE ? QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS ENCORE ESSAYE DE LUI FAIRE ? »

« Mo . . . Moi ? Rien . . . De . . . De quoi tu parles ?

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Rukia a disparue ».

« C'est pas la première fois . . . T'inquiète pas, quand elle aura faim, elle reviendra ».

Un poing s'abattit sur la face de l'ours en peluche.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme d'un chien ».

« Ooooooh, pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça, tu vas la revoir ta maîtresse ».

« Baka ! . . . C'est juste une . . . Amie ? »

Ichigo n'y avait jamais réellement pensée à ça. Il est vrai que Rukia n'était là que depuis trois mois, mais elle avait déjà pris une place considérable. Elle faisait partie de son entourage, du décor, et sa disparition l'inquiétait.

« Ichigo » dit doucement Kon « . . . ICHIGO ? »

« QUOI ? » Répondit l'intéressé sur le qui vive.

« Tu . . . Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Bi . . . Bien sur que non . . . Je . . . Je sors faire un tour ».

Ichigo enfila une veste en cuir, il regarda sa petite sœur qui faisait le repas.

« Yuzu, je sors, je ne serais pas long ».

Le rouquin partit en courant dans la nuit. Il longea le terrain vague et traversa le parc, il se figeât devant le drugstore, de l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait de la lumière chez Inoue. Peut être qu'ELLE était là.

Orihime s'apprêtait à tirer un grand coup sur la dernière bande de cire qui lui couvrait la jambe, quand des coups tambourinèrent à la porte. Elle sursauta, attendit un autre coup pour être sur que c'était bien à sa porte que l'on frappait ou plutôt cognait. D'autres coups lui confirmèrent que, oui, c'était bien chez elle. Elle se leva, enfila un tee-shirt large et un caleçon de son frère, qui lui servaient de pyjama. Elle regarda sa pendule, 21h30, drôle d'heure pour une visite.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle se rappela ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avant que les coups ne commencent à tambouriner. Elle porta sa main à sa jambe.

« Allez Orihime, pensa-t-elle, du courage, c'est la dernière. Imagine que c'est Kurosaki derrière la porte ».

BOUM - BOUM - BOUM

« Inoue ? Ouvre s'il te plait, c'est Kurosaki. Je t'en supplie . . . Je sais que tu es là. Je . . . J'ai vu la lumière de la rue ».

Kurosaki posa ses deux poings fermés contre la porte et posa son front dessus, il essayait de se calmer. Un cri sortit de la gorge du diable lui parvint aux oreilles, puis il entendit la porte se déverrouiller et enfin s'ouvrir. La rousse avait la larme à l'œil tellement sa jambe lui faisait mal et réussissait avec peine à aligner deux mots.

« Sa . . . Salut Kurosaki . . . Un . . . Un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je . . . Je te dérange ? ».

« Non, alors qu'est ce qui t'amène si tard ? ».

« Est-ce que tu as vu Rukia ? . . . Je veux dire Kuchiki, est ce que tu as vu Kuchiki ? »

« Non . . . Je suis désolé, c'est grave ? ».

Ichigo secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, sentant les larmes arriver. Il inspira à fond pour ne pas perdre contenance. Orihime en oublia ses jambes. L'amour de sa vie semblait désemparé et prêt à pleurer devant chez elle, et peu importait les raisons qui l'avaient amené ici. Elle attrapa le roux par le bras et le dirigea vers le salon ou elle le poussa à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle lui apporta un vers d'eau fraîche et s'assit face à lui, en tailleur sur la table basse.

« Tu . . . Tu t'es engueulé avec Kuchiki ? »

Ichigo secoua négativement la tête.

« Je . . . J'ai été tellement habitué à l'avoir près de moi depuis qu'elle est arrivée, que le fait qu'elle parte comme ça, ne laissant qu'un simple mot sur une carte . . . Je me sens perdu ».

Orihime avait du mal à tout encaisser. Le garçon qu'elle aimait était presque en train de lui avouer qu'il sortait avec une fille, qui, pas plus tard que la veille, lui avait juré qu'ils n'étaient que des amis.

« I . . . Inoue . . . Je . . . Je dois y aller . . . Désolé de t'avoir dérangé . . . Merci pour le verre ».

« Ce . . . Y a pas de mal . . . Bonne chance ».

« Merci ».

Ichigo marcha le long du couloir, il se retourna quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il ne se doutait pas que derrière, son amie, s'était effondrée contre la porte et pleurait à chaude larme.

De nouveau dans la rue, il pensa à aller chez Sado. Peut être y serait-elle. Il se sentait mieux.

**POV Ichigo**

Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas vraiment perdu sans Rukia, je suis juste . . . J'ai été tellement habitué à me faire engueuler, pour une connerie ou pour rien, que d'un seul coup ça me manque. Puis sa présence me rassure lors des combats. Je sais qu'elle me donnera des conseils, et j'ai moins peur d'affronter ces Hollows.

SCHLAK – KLANG – DZIIIIIM – ZDOUUUUM - TCHAK.

Putain, y en a qui trouve le moyen de se battre dehors à cette heure.

Et si . . . Peut être que c'est elle.

**Fin POV**

Le rouquin courut jusqu'au secteur de l'affrontement. Au lieu de trouver Rukia face à un Hollow ou une autre bestiole du même genre, il vit Uryû face à un shinigami.

« S'il veut encore faire l'imbécile, ça le regarde » pensa Ichigo.

Quelques choses lui revint en mémoire, après son affrontement avec le « menos grande », Uryû c'était laminé les bras. Il les fixa, malgré l'obscurité, il vit que les bandes n'étaient plus blanches, et qu'elles ne servaient plus à grand chose. Ces blessures s'étaient réouvertes avec l'utilisation de son arc. Ishida tomba genoux à terre, le souffle court.

« Coriace ce petit con » Souffla Renji « Allez casse-toi tant que tu peux merdeux ».

Ishigo observa Ishida, manifestement, il avait du se battre longtemps, car il avait du mal à se lever. Il concentrait tous ses mouvements sur ses genoux et ses mains pour ne pas s'évanouir. Ichigo fit un pas, et entra dans le champ de vision du shinigami et pris le brun par la taille pour l'appuyer contre un mur.

« Ishida ? Ishida ? » L'appela Ichigo, mais il ne répondait pas. « Ishida, c'est moi, Kurosaki, regarde-moi. Uryû ? ».

Le brun releva les yeux. Il remonta faiblement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Fait attention à Kuchiki ».

« Hein ? ».

Ichigo se retourna, le shinigami venait de faire un bond dans les airs, son arme prête à s'abattre sur la brune, à moitié consciente. Elle se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers le coup blanc.

TCHOK

Son arme venait d'en rencontrer une autre, plus grosse, plus imposante. Il était face à face avec le rouquin.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il. « Que veux tu à mes amis ? ».

« Cette aura . . . » Laissa doucement échapper Byakuya.

« Oui, Byakuya, tu as raison, c'est un shinigami ».

Renji fit un bond en arrière pour mieux frapper son nouvel ennemi. Les lames se rencontrèrent une fois de plus et se croisèrent.

« Ce n'est pas un shinigami normal, c'est lui, c'est à lui que Rukia a donné c'est pouvoirs. Tu vas périr par mon sabre, et je ne te ferais pas le cadeau que je viens de faire à ton ami. Tu vas mourir ». Hurla Renji.

« Attaque au lieu de causer » Riposta Kurosaki.

Une pluie de coup fendait l'air, les deux shinigami s'affrontaient et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

Ishida en profita pour rassembler ses forces et se rapprocha de Rukia. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, il lui prit la main, elle sursauta et le regarda, puis elle reporta ses yeux sur le combat, serrant la main qui était dans la sienne.

Le combat aurait pu durer des heures, mais Renji pris conscience du défaut de Ichigo. Ce dernier ne savait pas contrôler son énergie, il en mettait plus dans ses défenses que dans ses attaques. Renji redoubla d'attention, il feinta une attaque et abattit le pommeau de son arme sur l'épaule du roux. Il éleva son arme pour lui trancher le cou, mais sa lame se stoppa sur le cou blanc de Rukia.

« Alors quoi ? Tu as pitié pour cet humain ? » Grogna-t-il. « Commencerais-tu à éprouver les même sentiments qu'eux ? » Cingla-t-il.

« Laisse-le, c'est moi que tu veux ».

« Oh ! Byakuya regarde, notre petite Rukia est amoureuse. Comme c'est mignon. Soit, c'est toi que je veux. Dans ce cas vous périrez tous les deux par mon sabre ».

Il leva son arme plus haut afin d'achever les deux adolescents dans un seul et unique coup. Mais sa lame se brisa sur une autre.

« Bya . . . Byakuya ? ».

« Non . . . C'est tout de même ma sœur ! » Répondit-il sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

« Sœur ou pas . . . On a une mission. Si elle s'est entichée d'un humain, alors, c'est qu'on ne peut plus rien pour elle. Désolé ».

Renji rejeta sa tête en arrière, son arme reprit peu à peu l'aspect d'un sabre. Il la leva une fois de plus, il fixa Byakuya, celui-ci s'était reculé, il n'aurait pas le temps de l'arrêter cette fois. Ces yeux ne montraient aucune réticences à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ni son visage d'ailleurs.

La lame fendit l'air et le garçon bloqua son arme, la lame à quelques centimètres du cou de Rukia.

Il fixa Byakuya, il ne disait rien, ne montrait rien. La lame disparut. Il cogna dans un caillou en jurant.

« Tu le sais . . . Tu sais ou ça va nous mener tes conneries, n'est ce pas Byakuya ? »

« Oui, et alors ? Tu l'as déjà fait. Regarde-toi, regarde-moi, regarde-les. Pour t'avoir tenu tête et survécut si longtemps, ils ont le droit à des explications. Et ce pauvre garçon n'a rien demandé, tout comme moi, autrefois » Byakuya avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure.

Rukia s'effondra, Ichigo la rattrapa par la taille avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Lui arrachant un cri de douleur à cause de son épaule. Il se leva comme il put et voulu la prendre dans ses bras, Byakuya, arrêtât son geste.

« Crois-moi, tu en as assez fait comme ça ».

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Kurosaki regarda le brun partir avec son amie dans ses bras.

« Attends ! » Il se retourna « Venez chez moi, il y a de la place et il n'y a que ma sœur ».

Il aida Ishida à se lever, passa une main sur sa taille et posa la sienne sur ses épaules afin de le soutenir. Les bandes étaient sanguinolentes, distendues et ne retenait plus grand chose. Le rouquin passa devant pour indiquer le chemin, il retenait avec peine le pauvre Ishida qui avait du mal à marcher et qui appuyait fortement sur son épaule. Derrière lui, Byakuya et Rukia dans ses bras, et encore derrière, Renji, boudant les mains dans les poches.

Ichigo buta dans un caillou et se rattrapa comme il put, se prenant au passage, le bras de Uryû dans la figure, lui mettant du sang partout.

« Et merdeuh . . . Il en met partout, on va pouvoir nous suivre à la trace » Se plaignit-il.

Le poids lui parut alors plus léger, et finalement disparu carrément. Renji venait de prendre le brun dans ses bras, laissant Ichigo pantois.

« Je fais ça pour aller plus vite, te fais pas d'idée demi-portion. Avance maintenant » grogna le shinigami.

Ichigo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit passer sa tête, sa sœur faisait la vaisselle.

« Yuzu, vas dans le jardin, vite » lui demanda-t-il.

La petite Yuzu stoppa sa vaisselle et malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas comprit le but d'aller dans le jardin, elle sortit. Ichigo fit alors signe aux shinigamis de le suivre et de monter les escaliers avec les corps.

Yuzu, de son côté ne voyant rien d'attrayant dans le jardin revint dans la cuisine pour reprendre sa vaisselle. Le grincement dans l'escalier lui firent tourner la tête.

« Ichi-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ichigo descendit les escaliers vitesse grand V, se plaquant contre le mur pour laisser passer les deux shinigamis.

« Au fond du couloir à droite ».

Il prit sa sœur par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

« Yuzu, arrête de crier, je vais t'expliquer ».

Il est vrai que pour Yuzu, il n'était pas courant de voir deux corps inconscient voler dans les escaliers, ni son frère parler dans le vide en collant les murs de l'escalier alors que celui-ci était vide. Puis elle se calma, Ichigo lui expliqua pour la présence des deux shinigamis.

« Tu as compris ? Bon, je dois y retourner. Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux nous apporter deux bols de soupe s'il te plait ? ».

Ichigo repartit, Yuzu retourna à sa vaisselle. C'est vrai, son frère voyait les fantômes. Elle non, mais lui, si.

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre. Les deux shinigamis attendaient, debout, leurs fardeaux dans les bras.

« Pose Rukia sur ce futon » indiqua le rouquin en montrant son lit. « Et pour Ishida. . . Pose le sur celui-là ».

Sur ces mots, il sortit un second futon.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, merdeux ».

« C'est vrai, après tout, garde le dans tes bras, ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange ».

Renji s'énerva, il lâcha négligemment Ishida sur le futon et attrapa Ichigo par le col de la chemise, le levant de 15 centimètres, et le colla contre le mur.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » cria une fois de plus la petite devant la porte.

« Tout va bien Yuzu, ne t'inquiètes pas, pose tout sur la table et ne t'inquiètes pas ».

« Ha. . . Haï ».

Yuzu laissa le plateau sur la table avec les deux bols fumants et regarda une dernière fois son frère, dans les airs. L'interruption avec Yuzu avait calmé Renji, celui-ci reposa Ichigo et emmena Byakuya dans un coin pour lui parler. Ichigo n'y prêtant plus attention, prit la poche d'Ishida sur la table et regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans. Du désinfectant, des bandes, du fil et des aiguilles.

Il prit le tout et s'assit en tailleur devant le brun inconscient. Il lui retira d'abord ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la chaise. Puis il lui déboutonna sa chemise qui était tout de même en lambeaux. Il se releva, alla chercher du coton et reprit sa place. Il commença à dérouler les bandes, le Quincy gémissait, le sang avait collé des morceaux de peau aux bandes. Il découpa des bandes, imbiba le coton de désinfectant et l'appliqua sur les plaies. Ishida grogna mais resta endormis. Il posa les bandes, serrant bien, arrachant par moment un grognement de douleur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aidait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis. Peu importé. Il se leva, et rejoignit les deux autres shinigamis.

Byakuya argumentait sa conversation, et Renji semblait difficile à convaincre. Ichigo tendit l'oreille.

« Enfin Renji, c'est pas dur, on remonte, on s'explique et on essaye d'avoir d'autres possibilités ».

« Putain, Byakuya, ouvre les yeux, merde. . . Ce qu'on a eu, enfin, je veux dire, la chance qu'on a eu à l'époque . . . C'était inespéré, pourquoi veux tu qu'ils nous refassent cette faveur ? »

« Euh. . . excusez-moi ? » Tenta Ichigo.

« QUOI ? » L'agressa Renji.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ? M'expliquer ce que vous faites là, et ce que vous nous voulez ? Parce que là, je comprends rien, mais alors, rien du tout » les deux shinigamis ne répondaient pas « Parlez bon sang, expliquez-moi ».

« Ichigo ? » L'appela doucement une voix à la porte.

« Papa ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Tu parles à ton poster ? » S'inquiéta celui-ci.

« Non, euh si, je réfléchis tout haut. Désolé ».

« C'est ton père ? » Demanda Byakuya devant le poster de Bob marley.

« Oui » répondit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

« La sale gueule ! » Siffla Renji devant le tiroir à chaussettes. « On sait d'où tu la tiens au moins ».

« URUSEI ».

« Bon Ichi, c'était juste pour te dire que j'étais rentré plus tôt que prévus. Je te laisse maintenant converser avec Bob et tes. . .Chaussettes. J'ai une conversation à finir avec le beurre et la salade » fini par conclure le père un peu gêné.

« Tiroir à chaussettes ? » S'offusqua Renji. « Non mais il va voir si je suis un tiroir à chaussettes ». Il se planta devant le père qui regardait les deux futons. « Vas y répète un peu pour voir ! ».

« Enfin, le poster, je veux bien, mais tout de même les chaussettes » il fit un grand sourire. « Bah, c'est sans importance ».

« Mais il se fout de ma gueule cet empafé, je m'en vais lui rectifier sa tronche à ce » s'emporta Renji.

« Renji » gronda le brun.

« QUOI ? »

« Il ne te voit pas ».

« Encore heureux pour lui ».

« Euh Ichi ? » Continua le père.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que je ne devais pas revenir avant deux jours, mais . . . Tu avais l'intention de faire une sauterie ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant les deux corps endormis.

« Non, ce. . .Ce sont des amis de passage. Ils repartent demain. Ils sont fatigués ».

« Invite les à tables ».

« On verra ».

« Je te laisse avec Bobby et Chaussettes ».

« OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ».

Byakuya malgré ses apparences de glaçon, laissa apparaître un grand sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents, énervant ainsi un peu plus son ami.

Rukia bougea un peu, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Ichigo lui sauter dessus.

« OH ! Maîtresse qu'est ce que je suis content de vous revoir enfin ! Je me suis vraiment inquiété, vous vous sentez bien ? » Déclara Kon d'une seule traite.

Rukia écrasa la tête de Kon par terre avec son poing.

« Désolé Ichigo ».

Puis elle reporta son attention sur la chambre. Elle était rentrée à la maison. La chambre était vide, ou presque si elle oubliait Kon dans le corps d'Ichigo écrasait par terre, au passage elle allait se faire tuer par Kurosaki pour avoir frapper son corps. Une petite quinte de toux lui fit lever la tête. Uryû était adossé contre le mur. Le visage avec un léger sourire. Rukia baissa les yeux.

« Merci, pour tout à l'heure ».

« De rien » dit-il en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. « On est ou ? »

« Chez Ichi-Kurosaki » se rattrapa-t-elle.

« Tu peux dire Ichigo, ça ne me dérange pas ».

« Non . . . Ce . . . Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ».

« Mais je ne crois rien. Tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plait, tant que ça ne gêne personne ».

Ishida se leva et vacilla. Il retomba lourdement sur ses fesses.

« AÏEUH »

« Je vais chercher les trois autres » clama Kon pour s'extirper de la pièce ou régnait un lourd silence.

Kon dévala les escaliers en courant, manqua de tomber par trois fois et entra dans le jardin, où Renji apprenait à Ichigo à contrôler son énergie sous l'œil attentif de Byakuya.

« Ils sont réveillés ! Et Rukia à fait une bourde, elle a dit ton prénom Ichi ».

« AAAAAAAh ! » Cria Ichigo.

« Eh, c'est que ton prénom il faut t'en remettre », lui dit Renji indifférent.

« Mon . . . Mon visage, mon magnifique visage, Kon tu me l'as massacré. Je vais te tuer ». Cria Kurosaki en déployant son épée.

Kon entra en courant dans la maison, il se mit à crier quand il vit qu'Ichigo était à ses trousses. Le père qui parlait avec Yuzu fut très étonné.

Kon se calfeutra dans un coin de la chambre sous l'œil étonné d'Ishida et Rukia.

« Kon » cria Ichigo « Rajoute trois assiettes à la table sans dire de connerie et j'envisagerais de raccourcir ta peine de mort ».

« Tout . . . Tout de suite ».

Kon repartit en courant se protégeant la tête de ses mains.

« Ce baka a pas encore compris que je ne peux pas le frapper quand il est dans mon corps, je risquerais de m'abîmer ».

Kon entra dans la cuisine et rajouta donc trois assiettes à la table.

« Y a . . . Y avait pas que deux shinigamis ? » Demanda timidement Yuzu.

« Euh . . . Non, y en a un qui c'était . . . Perdu en route, donc on . . . On est trois ».

« Oh non ! » Se plaignit le père « Me dit pas qu'on va manger avec Bob et chaussettes ? »

« Si ! Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir de faim quand même ? »

« Bon, promets-moi au moins de ne pas trop parler avec eux. . Ce serait nous donner une image plus censée de ta personne ».

En remontant, il croisa Karin, elle s'arrêtât net pour le fixer avec de gros yeux.

« Je . . . Je t'ai vu y a pas dix secondes en haut habillé en noir ».

« Karin, je vais t'expliquer » lui dit Ichigo de la porte de sa chambre « Viens ».

Ichigo raconta toute l'histoire à sa petite sœur, elle se retourna et vit les deux autres shinigamis.

« Eux, ce sont Byakuya et Renji ».

« Ah oui ! Bob et chaussettes ».

Renji réagit instantanément, il attrapa Karin par le col et la plaqua contre le mur tout comme son frère quelques heures plus tôt, la décollant de 30 centimètres. Celle ci, au lieu de se morfondre ou de pleurer, arrivé avec peine à se retenir de rire. Puis elle explosa.

« BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Chaussettes, c'est . . . C'est stupide, -rire- mais le pire –rire- c'est qu'il –rire- réagit, arf. »

Renji, vexé lança la gamine sur le futon ou se trouvait Ishida. Ce dernier la rattrapa pour que sa tête ne heurte pas le mur. Au contact de la main sur son cou, Karin fit un bond en avant se redressant sur ses pieds, toutes envies de rire avaient disparus.

« Y en . . . Y en a combien comme ça ? » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Deux Karin, seulement deux. Lui, c'est Uryû Ishida et elle Rukia Kuchiki, ce sont des . . . Camarades de classes ».

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah », s'exclama-t-elle « Je comprends mieux ».

« Bon, maintenant, faut que tu sortes, mais surtout, tu ne dis rien aux autres sur le fait qu'il y a deux Ichigo, sinon ils vont te prendre toi aussi pour une folle ».

La frangine partit en courant, Ichigo ferma la porte et s'assit à côté d'Ishida.

« Ca va mieux tes bras ? »Demanda-t-il.

Ishida hocha simplement la tête. Rukia sortit de la chambre avec Kon et les deux shinigamis, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Ichigo, voyant le torse nu d'Ishida se rappela que sa chemise n'était plus en état de servir de chemise. Il se leva, fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit un tee-shirt qu'il tendit au brun.

« Désolé, ta chemise est morte, mets ce tee-shirt, je te le donne ».

« Merci ». Ishida enfila les manches du tee-shirt, il s'apprêtât à enfiler la tête.

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie ».

Ishida garda un moment la tête bloquée devant l'ouverture puis la sortie, il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avec son doigt.

« Pourquoi tu me remercie ? ».

« Parce que. . . Si tu n'avais pas était là, tout à l'heure. . . Je ne sais pas si j'aurais retrouvé Rukia, et surtout si je l'aurais retrouvé en vie ».

« Vous vous appelez toujours par vos prénoms ? » Demanda Ishida. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait dit Rukia et pas 'Kuchiki'.

« Nan, ça dépend. . . Quand il y a du monde, non, là j'ai oublié ».

« Je . . . Y a quelque chose entre vous ? Si c'est pas indiscret ? » Tenta Ishida.

« Si on veut. . . J'ai ses pouvoirs de shinigamis depuis trois mois. . .Alors forcément, il y a des liens . . . Je . . . Je la considère aussi comme ma sœur . . . C'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué tout à l'heure . . . Quand elle a disparue . . . Sa présence . . . C'était un peu comme. . . Le décor. C'est bizarre comme idée, non ? »

« Pas tellement. . . Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. . . Enormément. . . Je te l'ai dit, elle est comme ma sœur ».

« Mais elle devra repartir un jour ».

« Vas y démoralise-moi ».

« Quand je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais, je ne pensais pas à cette façon d'aimer ».

« Je sais. En fait depuis que je sais qu'Orihime est amoureuse de moi. . .Je me suis rendu compte que. . .Les filles, je les adore, mais . . . Seulement comme amies ».

« Pou. . . Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ? » S'inquiétât Ishida.

« Parce que moi aussi, par moment, j'ai besoin de vider mon sac. Mais. . . »

Ichigo se releva, il tendit sa main à Ishida pour l'aider à se relever.

« Mais ? » Demanda le brun en attrapant la main qu'on lui tendait.

Ichigo tira alors plus fortement sur son bras, approchant ainsi, son visage de celui du brun. Quelques centimètres les séparaient.

« Mais, si tu le répète à qui que ce soit, je te fais mourir de mes propres mains ».

Il le repoussa et sortit de la chambre. Il revint sur ses pas.

« Au fait, on mange ».

Ishida resta seul avec ses pensées.

« Mais quel con, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me raconte tout ça ? On est pas ami ! On en est même très loin » Pensa-t-il.

Uryû descendit se joindre à la table. Il s'installa entre Ichigo et Rukia. Kon, se trouvait entre Ichigo et Renji, il était très bien encadré. Le père d'Ichigo s'adressa à Kon, croyant s'adresser à son fils, mais comme celui-ci ne l'était pas (son fils) il ne fit pas attention à ce que lui demandait l'adulte. Ichigo lui écrasa violemment le pied. C'est comme ça, que Yuzu et son père assistèrent à la première engueulade entre 'Ichigo' et un des ces amis qu'ils qualifiaient de 'imaginaire'. C'est ainsi que Kon après s'être fait écraser le pied et s'être fait menacer de ne plus pouvoir utiliser le corps, donna le beurre à son 'père'.1

« Oh merci Bob ou chaussettes » s'exclama le père.

Renji prit sa fourchette à pleine main, Byakuya le retint par le poignet.

Karin, quant à elle, voyant toutes les personnes présentes, s'adressa directement à son frère, fixant donc une chaise vide aux yeux des deux autres membres de sa famille.

« Karin, mon ange » l'arrêta son père « pourquoi est ce que tu t'adresse à ton frère en fixant cette place ? Toi aussi tu sympathise avec Bob et chau ».

« Karin » l'appela Ichigo pour lui demander de l'aide. La jeune fille comprit tout de suite en voyant la main de Renji se resserrer une fois de plus sur la fourchette.

« Papa ! »Grogna-t-elle.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, je m'adressais au beurre. D'ailleurs passez-moi la salade s'il vous plait jeune homme » dit-il en s'adressant à Uryû. « Ichigo m'a dit que vous vous appeliez. . . Attendez, ne me le dites pas, ça va me revenir. . . Non, ça ne me revient pas, comment s'appelle ton ami déjà Ichigo ? »

« Ché pas » répondit Kon entre deux bouché de poulet.

Ichigo se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Ishida, Baka » lui dit-il simplement.

« Ishidabaka » répéta stupidement Kon.

« Je m'appelle Uryû, Ishida Uryû monsieur Kurosaki, je vois avec surprise que Ko. . .Euh, Ichigo est en plein dans sa période de lucidité. . . Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerai sortir de table ».

« Pas de problème, allez-y jeune homme ».

« Merci, je vous remercie pour ce délicieux repas, Yuzu, tu cuisines merveilleusement bien ».

La jeune fille s'empourpra. Ishida quitta la table et remonta à la chambre, il s'assit sur le futon et défit ses bandes, désinfecta ses plaies qui venaient de se rouvrir. Il les observa puis tira à lui sa poche. Il sortit le fil et les aiguilles.

« Allez, courage mon vieux » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même « Tu l'as déjà fait, tu peux le refaire ».

Il passa le fil dans le chat de l'aiguille. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et fit passer l'instrument à travers sa peau.

L'aiguille cassa.

« Et merdeuh ».

« Attends, je vais t'aider » Ishida relava la tête.

Ichigo se tenait devant la porte, il la ferma et vint se mettre en tailleur devant lui, il prit une autre aiguille et répétât les mêmes mouvements qu'Ishida. Avant de faire entrer l'aiguille dans la peau, il regarda le brun.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Pour ça, oui ! ».

« Bien ».

Ichigo remonta toute la plaie principale avec le fil, puis il s'attaqua aux deux autres. Le sang coulait, il attrapa la chemise en morceaux qu'il avait retiré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et sécha le bras avec. Il désinfecta de nouveaux et refis les bandages.

« Merci ».

« Tssss, me remercie pas pour ça ».

« Ou plutôt pas comme ça ! » Répliqua le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Nani ? » Demanda le rouquin interloqué.

Ishida secoua la tête.

« Laisse tomber. Je vais y aller. Je vous ai assez importuné ».

Uryû prit sa poche et traversa la chambre.

« Ishida ? » Le brun se retourna, Ichigo continua « Tu vis seul chez toi, non ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors, personne ne t'attends ?»

« Non ».

« Alors reste, sil te plait. . . Tu ne dérange pas. . .Puis, je serai plus rassuré ».

« Merci. . . Mais, je ne veux pas déranger ».

« Arrête avec ça. . . Je n'ai jamais vu Karin avec un regard aussi joyeux, ni Yuzu. . .Et je ne dois pas ça à Kon ou aux deux autres empafés, mais à toi. . .A toi et Rukia. Alors, s'il te plait. . .Reste ».

« . . . D'accord, mais à une seule condition . . . Tu reprends ton vrai corps . . . Pas question que je dorme ici si ce je ne sais trop quoi reste dans le coin. Je ne tiens pas à me faire réveiller avec un seau d'eau dans la figure, et il a tout à fait l'air d'être la personne qui le fait ».

« Ok. De toutes façons, je ne peux pas rester si longtemps hors de mon vrai corps. Je vais sortir un futon supplémentaires ».

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Négatif ».

Sur ces mots, Ichigo sortit un autre futon de son armoire et poussa la table pour l'installer. Ils redescendirent à la cuisine où Kon faisait la cuisine en pestant.

« Connard, Ichigo, tu aurais pu me le dire que tu étais de corvée ce soir ».

« Pourquoi ça ? C'est ta punition pour avoir poussé Rukia à te coller une droite ».

« Mais c'est pas juste » pleurnicha-t-il « c'est quand même moi qui ressent la douleur ».

« Oui, mais c'est moi qui dois trouver des excuses bidon le lendemain pour expliquer les traces ».

Vers minuit, les six jeunes remontèrent dans la chambre. Ichigo galéra pendant un quart d'heure pour arriver à faire cracher à Kon la pilule et donc à reprendre son apparence. Et quand enfin, il y arriva, Kon, en mode ours en peluche braillait à tue-tête.

« Kon » dit calmement Ichigo « Je ne vais pas m'énerver, mais si tu continu comme ça, je te donne à Yuzu ».

Kon se calma derechef. Le silence enfin présent, Rukia s'endormit comme une masse, les deux shinigamis décidèrent de dormir dans le jardin. Ishida découvrit la magnifique collection de manga d'Ichigo et se jeta sur les 'Black Cat'. Ichigo quant à lui, sortit de sa chambre pour parler un peu avec Karin.

« Grand frère ? ».

Ichigo venait de refermer doucement la porte de la chambre de Karin, qui s'était endormis. Yuzu était là, dans le couloir, en pyjama, tenant sa peluche contre elle.

« Yuzu, tu dors pas ? »

Elle secoua énergiquement sa tête. Il la ramena dans sa chambre et la coucha.

« Grand frère ? » Redemanda-t-elle.

« Oui ? ».

« T'es pas fou, hein ? Tu parles bien à des fantômes, c'est ça ? Hein ? T'as pas des amis imaginaires, hein ? ».

« Bien sur que non, Yuzu, allez dors ».

Il referma la porte. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il est vrai que si, en étant un humain normal, c'est à dire ne voyant pas les fantômes, il avait un gamin ou un frère qui parlerait dans le vide, il se serait posé des questions. Mais heureusement pour lui, enfin il ne savait pas si c'était une chance, mais au moins, il n'était pas fou, il voyait les fantômes, et c'est à eux qu'il parlait.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. La lumière était toujours allumé, mais Ishida s'était endormis. Il éteignis la lampe et se coucha. Il s'endormit sur-le-champ. Fatigué par les combats de la soirée, et par l'entraînement de Renji.

Il se réveilla et regarda son réveil. 4 heures et demi, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller ? Les grognements de Uryû recommencèrent.

« Ishida ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nani ? » Répondit une voix forcée.

« Ca va ? »

« T'inquiètes pas, va, rendors-toi, excuse-moi ».

Ichigo allait se rendormir quand, Ishida laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort. Il se leva, et dans le noir, il s'approcha d'Ishida. Il l'attrapa au poignet. Le contact était humide.

« Baka, tes plaies se sont ré-ouverte, viens ».

Il le tira de force hors de la chambre et le poussa à s'asseoir sur le bord de la salle de bain. Il lui retira les bandes. Les mouilla et les posa simplement sur la plaie principale. Il reprit le fil et l'aiguille qu'il avait laissé dans la pièce, et recousu la plaie.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Laissa échapper Ishida d'une voix avec un peu d'amertume.

« Parce que je vais pas te laisser comme ça ».

« Nan, pourquoi tu m'aides, tu m'héberge, alors que tu me déteste et que je te déteste ».

« Alors, primo, je ne te déteste pas, c'est toi qui t'es mis cette idée en tête, deuxio, tu ne me déteste pas ».

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Si tu me détestais, tu te serais barré d'ici sitôt après t'être réveillé, tu n'aurais pas mangé à la même table que moi sous mon toit. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te recoudre tes plaies, tu ne te serrais pas retourner quand tu as voulu partir et que je t'ai demandé de rester, tu ne serais pas resté, et tu ne serais pas là à te faire recoudre ta plaie en m'écoutant dire pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas, et pour finir si tu me détestais vraiment, je ne serais pas là à te recoudre ta plaie pour deux raisons, d'une tu n'en aurais pas, puisque tu ne m'aurait pas aidé en dégageant toute mon énergie, et de deux, je ne serais pas là, Puisque je serais mort si tu ne m'avait pas dégagé de toute cette énergie ».

« Alors, si tu ne me déteste pas, pourquoi n'accepte-tu pas que je te remercie ? ».

« Parce que, les mots, dans le fond c'est rien. Tu m'as déjà remercié, crois-moi. Avec le regard de ma petite sœur, le réveil sonne dans trois heures, retournons dormir. Attention à pas réveiller Rukia ».

Les deux jeunes s'allongèrent, Ichigo se rendormit tout de suite. Uryû posa sa tête sur ses mains et 'regarda' le plafond. Rukia ne s'était pas réveillé. Il écouta les respirations dans la pièce. Ichigo en avait une de rapide et Rukia. . . Aucune ? Il alluma la lumière. Ichigo marmonna quelque chose, s'enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller. Uryû regarda le futon de Rukia, il se leva tira la couverture, un polochon. Il courut à la fenêtre, regarda dans le jardin, les deux shinigamis n'étaient plus là.

« Kurosaki ! KUROSAKI ! »

« Hn ? »

« Ou Rukia c'est fait la malle, ou les deux autres l'ont emmené. Y a plus personnes ».

« NANI ? » S'écria Ichigo en s'extirpant de son lit vitesse grand V.

Il regarda par la fenêtre.

« Fuck ! »

Il fouilla dans ses affaires, enfila un sweet et courut dans le couloir, il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine, il prit un bloc-note pour laisser un mot à son père et à ses sœurs, Ishida, derrière lui, posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Kurosaki . . . Elle a laissé un mot ».

Ichigo lâcha son bloc-note et arracha le papier des mains du brun.

« Aucun souci Paysan, on se retrouve en cours. Rukia » Lut le rouquin « Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'est pas de problème ».

« Elle sait se débrouiller ».

Ils retournèrent se coucher.

Le réveil sonna à peine que Ichigo l'éteignit, il courut à la salle de bain, se brossa énergiquement les dents, enfila un tee-shirt tellement vite qu'il le mit à l'envers, il jura en le remettant à l'endroit, mit son pantalon et descendit à la cuisine où Ishida attendait patiemment.

« T'es prêt ? On passe chez toi prendre tes affaires et on y va ! » Déclara Ichigo.

« Si tu veux, tu ne m'attends pas, vas-y directement ».

« Je ne suis pas pressé » Se défendit le rouquin trahit par un signe d'impatience de son pied. « On y va ? ».

« Hn ! ».

« Passe devant, je t'en prie ».

Ishida passa devant et vit le rouquin prendre discrètement le mot que Rukia avait laissé et le glisser dans sa poche. Ichigo, voyant que le brun l'avait vu se défendit platement.

« C'est pour pas que mon père le trouve ».

« Je n'ai rien dit » Sourit Uryû remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDEUH ! » Pestait Ichigo.

« Eh Kurosaki, calme-toi, elle n'a pas dit qu'elle arriverait dès la première heure ».

« Bien sur que non, elle l'a pas dit, mais c'est déjà la pause de midi ».

« Eh, elle va arriver, elle a pas laissée un mot pour les chiens ! »

« Et pour cause, c'est pas elle qui l'a écrit . . . Mais quel con, j'aurai dû m'en apercevoir tout de suite ».

« Kurosaki, calme-toi, tout le monde te regarde ».

« MAIS RIEN A FOUTRE DU MONDE, JE VEUX JUSTE QU'ELLE REVIENNE ! »

« Alors, là, bravo tu viens de donner le feu vert à n'importe quelle rumeur sur ton compte ».

« Et MERDEUH ».

Ichigo rentra chez lui, Ishida sur ses talons. L'excuse du brun n'avait était que 'Je veux être sur qu'elle revient aujourd'hui'. Le père d'Ichigo était heureux de n'avoir aucun fantôme à table. Mais son fils ne disait pas un mot. Ce qui l'inquiétait. Alors que ce dernier faisait la vaisselle, il prit Uryû à part.

« Ishida ? C'est ça, hein ? » Uryû opina « Euh, elle est pas là, la jeune fille d'hier soir ? »

« Non, pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien . . . » le père semblait gêné et se grattait le cuire chevelu d'une main stressé « En fait, Ichi avait l'air bien hier, puis il ne ramenait pas souvent ou plutôt jamais de fille à la maison, alors, je me disais, enfin je pensais, que le fait que là, il n'ait pas pipé mot de tout le repas, c'est . . . Parce qu'elle n'est pas là ».

« . . . » Ishida réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire le père, il valait mieux ne pas tout lui dire « Oui, c'est ça, il l'a pas vu de la journée, et ça le stresse ».

Les deux garçons montèrent, Ichigo s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et fixa le ciel. Uryû était désespéré, comment faire pour aider son nouvel ami.

« Eh Roméo, t'inquiètes pas, elle va revenir ».

« Et si, non, justement, elle ne revenait pas ? »

Raaaaaaaah, mais quel pessimisme, pesta Uryû.

« Elle a écris qu'elle revenait, elle a juste eu un contre temps ».

« Mais c'est pas elle qui l'a écrit, t'écoutes quand je te parle ? ».

« Dans ce cas c'est Renji ou Byakuya, ça veut dire que dans n'importe quel cas, elle va revenir ».

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès, ils ont écris ça pour nous rassurer ».

« Bon écoute-moi Kurosaki, Rukia, tu la connais un peu quand même ? »

« Oui ».

« Alors fais lui confiance, merde ».

Sur ces mots, il se coucha, passa sa couverture sur sa tête et s'endormis.

Ichigo observait toujours le ciel. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? S'ils avaient mené leurs menacent à exécution ? Uryû avait raison, il devait lui faire confiance.

**Fin du chapitre**

1 : Compliqué, non ?

Une review ? La corde ? La suite ? Je vais me pendre ?

A +

Dstine


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Shinigami malgré lui

**Auteur :** Dstine

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Marvaloo :** Voilà la suite ! J'espere qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture.

**Sahad :** Alors ça te plait ? Y a interet ! lol. Bon, bah la suite ! Désolé si ça change de l'original. Y a encore 15 pages d'écrites sur l'ordi. Bonne lecture et régale toi. Kissous.

Shinigami malgré lui

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Kurosaki ? » L'appela le brun.

« Hn ? » Le rouquin arborait depuis la veille un regard vide de poisson à disséquer. Celui-ci leva à peine la tête de son livre, qu'il ne lisait pas, mais qui restait devant ses yeux pour qu'on lui foute la paix.

« Lève les yeux ».

Le rouquin s'exécuta. La brune était devant lui, en tenu d'écolière, son sac à la main et un grand sourire. Il lâcha son livre et lui sauta au cou, sous le regard de toute la cour.

« P'tain, t'étais où ? Tu m'as foutu les boules, te casses plus jamais comme ça au milieu de la nuit ».

Ishida qui les observaient percevait déjà les rumeurs.

« Tu as vu ? Kurosaki sort avec Kuchiki ! »

« Ouais, et ils s'appellent même par leurs prénoms ».

« Ils vivent même ensemble ».

« T'es con ou quoi paysan, je t'ai laissé un mot ».

« Mais y avait écris dessus, on se retrouve en cour ».

« Et là c'est quoi ? J'avais pas précisé de jour ».

Ichigo se mit à rougir.

« Ouais, bah n'empêche, tu précise la prochaine fois, puis t'étais où ? Tu faisais quoi ? Ils sont où les deux autres ? »

« Une question à la fois, je te raconterais tout ça quand on sera seul, chez toi ».

Les rumeurs allèrent bon train toute la journée.

Arrivé à la maison, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon, Rukia commença alors à raconter.

« Bon, j'avais convenu avec ma sœur de monter voir les divinités pour essayer d'épargner ta vie, parce que, le fait que je t'ai passé mes pouvoirs, est un crime terrible, et j'aurai du mourir et toi aussi. Bref, je suis allée les voir, on a trouvé quelques compromis ».

« Lequel ? » Demanda Ichigo impatient.

« Lesquels paysan ! Lesquels, ils y en a plusieurs. Pour toi, tu devras prouver que tu peux être un bon shinigami, jusqu'à ce que je récupère mes pouvoirs, pour cela, tu auras des entraînements intensifs avec Renji, tous les jours pendant environ quatre à cinq heures ».

« Eh ! On a cours ».

« Byakuya remplace la prof malade, tu sècheras certain cours. Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé ».

« Ok, et ensuite ? »

« Ca ne te concerne pas pour le moment, on verra en temps voulu ».

Ishida souriait discrètement, Ichigo était beaucoup plus calme.

« Uryû, quant à toi . . . » Elle s'arrêta et l'observa « Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ces gros yeux ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom ».

« Ah Désolé, alors Ishida, c'est moche mais bon. Alors Ishida, tu peux assister aux entraînements si tu t'en sens capable, d'après les divinités, c'est le moment de créer des liens entre les Quincy et les Shinigamis, libre à toi d'accepter ».

« Je n'accepte de m'allier avec aucun shinigami, seulement avec Kurosaki, car, lui, il a gagné mon respect ».

« On t'en demande pas plus ».

La soirée se passa s'en autres formalités.

Les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train.

« Kurosaki et Ishida sèche de plus en plus souvent les cours ! Kuchiki aussi ».

« Il paraît que Ishida vit aussi chez Kurosaki, ils feraient un ménage à trois ? »

Ichigo se foutait royalement de ce que l'on pouvait dire sur lui, mais manifestement, cela ne plaisait pas à Ishida. Il s'approcha des trois jeunes qui parlaient.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

« Un problème ? . . . Euh non, non, pas de problème » Répondit le premier des garçons.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de ces petites rumeurs qui me parviennent aux oreilles en permanence, vérifiait vos dires avant de cancaner ».

Uryû repoussa ses lunettes et disparut du champ de vision des trois garçons.

« Je pensais pas qu'il s'énerverais comme ça » S'exclama le deuxième.

« Moi non, plus Kurosaki est tellement indifférent, j'allais presque à croire que c'était que des conneries, mais lui, il montre bien que non ».

Rukia regardait Ichigo se battre contre Renji. Elle observait ses progrès avec Byakuya.

« Il progresse, ne ? » Lui demanda le grand.

« Ouais » Répondit Rukia sans la moindre joie en elle.

« Rukia, on dirait que ça te dérange, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » S'inquiétât son frère.

« C'est juste que . . . Laisse tomber c'est sans importance ».

Byakukya regarda sa sœur s'éloigner. Ce marché qu'ils avaient conclu contre son grés, ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et l'aîné commençait à se sentir coupable.

« Renji ! » l'appela-t-il.

« Nani ? » Répondit-il entre deux coups porté à Kurosaki.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ».

Sans une parole de plus, il s'éloigna, Renji regarda le roux puis haussa les épaules, il 'rangea' son arme.

« Va rejoindre les deux autres » lui dit Renji « BYAKUYA ATTENDS MOI ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de partir en courant à la poursuite du brun. « C'est qu'il s'arrêterait pas celui-là, raaaaaaah, les mecs » pesta-t-il pour lui même.

Kurosaki entra dans sa chambre, Rukia se leva du futon d'Ishida. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils vivaient tous les trois sous ce toit, et ça faisait trois mois que ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque choses. Ils parlaient et dès qu'il entrait, ils se séparaient. Aujourd'hui Ichigo n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

« C'est bon, faites comme-ci j'étais pas là, je prends juste mes affaires ».

« Ichi ? » Demanda Rukia.

« Nan, nan, je m'en vais je te dis, je dors chez Shad ce soir ».

Il claqua la porte, laissant un silence pesant dans la pièce.

« Kurosaki ? » S'étonna Shad.

« Shad, je . . . Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

« C'est que. . . Ouais, vas-y entre ».

« Merci, t'es un frère ».

Kurosaki s'assit dans le salon en tailleur à même le sol. Shad se posa face à lui, son perroquet sur l'épaule.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant son oiseau.

« Boaf. . . Un peu tout ».

« Et beh, ça promet. C'est avec Rukia ? »

« Entre autre, je t'avais expliqué que Rukia vivait chez moi depuis qu'elle était arrivé sur terre ? ».

« Oui ».

« Bon, et y a deux mois, deux shinigamis sont arrivés, on a conclu un arrangement, enfin. . . Ils ont conclu un arrangement dont je ne connais pas la moitié, et depuis, j'héberge aussi Uryû, enfin, Ishida ».

« Je vois le tableau, ouais, et là, qu'est ce qui cloche ? ».

« Bah, malgré le fait que je sois chez moi, j'ai l'impression de déranger, quand j'entre dans ma chambre, Rukia est assise sur le futon d'Ishida, et quand donc, j'entre, elle se lève et retourne s'asseoir sur la fenêtre ou sur son futon en lui faisant un sourire mi-triste, mi-compatissant. Ishida me fixe et lui répond par un sourire un peu embêté. Alors du coup, à chaque fois, je me demande ce que je dérange, ce que je fais ici, et je sors ».

« Serais-tu amoureux de Rukia ? » Demanda simplement Shad.

« Ah ah ah, Shad, tu connais mes préférences, non ? »

« Oui, question stupide. Ishida alors ? »

Ichigo s'étouffa dans son verre, il en recracha la moitié par le nez. Se tapant sur la cage thoracique pour mieux respirer. Il fit des yeux énormes au brun.

« Quoi ? J'ai encore dit une connerie ? »

« OUI » S'offusqua le roux.

« Excuse-moi, c'est pas toi qui vient juste de me dire 'tu connais mes préférences' non ? »

« Si, et alors ? ».

« Bah, si 'est pas les filles, c'est les mecs ».

« C'est pas obligatoire ».

« Alors, il reste, les . . . Animaux ».

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer une fois de plus.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai une tête d'animalphile peut être ? ».

« Zoophile, on dit Zoophile ».

« Peu importe, tu trouve que j'ai une tête de Zoophile ?

« Excuse-moi, mais bon, si tu n'aimes pas les filles, c'est forcément les mecs, désolé si ça te choque ».

« Ca me choque pas, j'y avais jamais pensé ».

« Jamais ? Mais tu pensais faire ta vie tout seul ? ».

« J'ai deux petites sœurs ».

« ARGH, tu veux faire un inceste ? C'est dégueulasse ».

« Mais ce que tu peux être con par moment, je t'ai dit, que pour le moment j'ai deux petites sœurs, je m'occupe d'elle, je me fous royalement d'avoir quelqu'un à côté pour le moment ».

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avait une personne à tes côtés ».

« Tu me semble bien au courant ! »

« Mouaif ».

Un silence s'installa, Ichigo fixait son verre, un portable sonna. Shad répondit.

« Tatsu-chan . . . Euh, ouais, je sais que je suis en retard, mais y a Kurosaki chez moi . . . Ok, je te préviens. . . Bye ».

« Tatsuki ? » L'interrogea Ichigo.

« Ouais, tu sais, ta. . . Voisine ».

« Bon, bah je vais te laisser ».

Ichigo enfila son blouson et ouvrit la porte.

« Ich . . . Parle avec eux. C'est le meilleur moyen de dissiper les mal-entendus ».

« Merci ».

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, Ichigo repassa la tête.

« Euh . . . »

« Oui ? » Demanda Shad.

« Quand . . . Quand tu dis mec, tu veux dire mec-mec ? »

« Non, je pense à travlo ou drakqueen ou travesti ».

« Aaaaaah ».

« Mais bien sur que je pense à mec-mec Baka » puis il reprit une voix plus sympa « Allez, fous le camp ».

Ichigo resta un long moment devant la porte de sa maison, il entendit des pas arrivé, la porte s'ouvrir, et Ishida enfiler son manteau en regardant derrière lui.

« Rien à foutre de l'heure, je vais le chercher. On le met presque à la porte de chez lu. . . Salut Kurosaki ».

« Salut ».

« C'est bon Rukia, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais pas irruption chez Shad si tard, Ichigo est revenu ».

« Ichigo ? » S'étonna l'intéressé.

« Euh oui, Rukia m'a donné l'habitude, excuse-moi ».

« Y a pas de mal, Uryû ».

Les deux adolescents se sourirent.

« Bon, alors ? Vous m'expliquez ? » Demanda Ichigo.

« . . . » Rukia regardait ses pieds.

« Rukia, je te laisse parler » Se défila le brun.

« Merci Uryû, c'est trop sympa ».

« Holà ! Si tu m'appelle par mon nom de famille c'est que tu m'en veux, ne ? »

« On pourra voir votre querelle plus tard ? » S'impatienta Ichigo.

« Bon, comment dire » Commença Rukia.

« Fais avec des mots simples et courts » Lança Uryû.

« Bon, ton entraînement arrive à échéance. Et . . . Le marché avec les divinités étaient que . . . ».

« Que ? ».

« Tu affrontes un menos grande, pour qu'ils puissent juger ta force » Termina Ishida.

« Et ça fera quoi ? » Demanda Ichigo avec flemme.

« Eh bien, si tu l'affronte seul, et que tu le . . . Enfin bref, ils renonceront au châtiment, et je pourrais reprendre mes anciennes fonctions de shinigami et toi ta vie normale ».

« Et . . . Tu partiras ? ».

« . . . Oui ».

Ichigo prit son manteau et sortit.

« Ichigo ! » Cria Rukia « crois-moi, j'ai pas le choix ».

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir entraîné ? ».

« C'était ça ou directement le châtiment . . . ».

« Et le châtiment, c'était quoi ? »

Un silence s'installa, Ishida porta son doigt à son cou et fit un « couic » en le longeant. Kurosaki termina d'enfiler son manteau et claqua la porte de la chambre.

« En gros j'avais le choix, mourir du châtiment ou mourir face à un menos grande, mourir pour mourir, vous auriez mieux fait de m'abattre directement plutôt que de me laisser espérer ».

Ichigo descendit l'escalier en marmonnant, croisant Byakuya au passage.

« Ca va pas Kurosaki ? »

« Fous-toi de ma gueule ! Vous vous êtes bien payé ma tête » S'énerva-t-il.

Byakuya entra dans la chambre où étaient restés les deux jeunes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Ichigo ? Je viens de le croiser, il a pas l'air bien ».

« Bah, je lui ai donné les dernières conditions du contrat avec les supérieurs » déclara Rukia.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il fait la gueule ? Il devrait être content, non ? ».

« En fait » Commença Rukia « J'ai pas encore compris pourquoi il s'est énervé, le menos grande, il le maîtrisera, il le sait, je le sais et tout le monde le sais, après il serra tranquille, alors franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énerve comme ça ? J'en sais vraiment rien ».

Un silence s'installa. Byakuya se leva et s'apprêtât à sortir.

« Byakuya ! Est-ce que . . . Est-ce que tu sais ce qui pose problème à Ichigo ? ».

« Je crois . . . Et je crois être en mesure de pouvoir l'aider ».

Ichigo arpentait les rayons du drugstore, il s'arrêtât devant des onigiris à la prune, il prit la boîte, la paya et sortit. Il se posa dans le terrain vague sur un pneu et ouvrit la boîte. Il croqua dans la boulette de riz.

« Tu m'en donne un ? » Lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

« Sers-toi ! ».

« Merci ».

Renji s'assit au côté de Kurosaki.

« Je sais pas vraiment ce que tu pense en ce moment, mais tu dois pas avoir les idées très claires ».

« Comment veux tu que j'ai les idées claires ? On me soumet un contrat en ne me donnant les derniers points important qu'à la fin ».

« Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé si on te l'avait dit au début ? ».

« Peut être tout ».

« Peut être rien, tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer ce qui t'emmerde exactement dans cette histoire ? ».

« Rukia, je . . . Je veux pas qu'elle parte ».

« Alors, laisse moi te raconter une histoire » Renji mordit dans la boulette. « Il y a à peu près sept ans, je suis arrivé dans une ville, comme Rukia avec des problèmes, et par mégarde j'ai passé mes pouvoirs à un humain. Il se débrouillait très bien comme shinigami, mais je suis resté trop longtemps dans ce monde, et ça, ça ne plait jamais aux supérieurs. Alors, comme il s'avérait que je n'étais pas le plus mauvais des shinigami, loin de là, avant que je ne perde mes pouvoirs, et qu'il s'avérait également que l'humain qui avait récupéré mes pouvoirs n'était vraiment pas mauvais, les divinités m'ont soumises un contrat ».

Ichigo buvait les paroles du shinigami, le silence ne lui parut pas suspect, pour lui il s'agissait seulement d'un temps mort pour que Renji reprenne sa respiration. Le shinigami, ne voyant pas Ichigo ouvrir la bouche, continua son récit.

« Le contrat était, d'entraîner cet humain afin qu'elle puisse battre un menos grande. Si il y arrivait, il pourrait continuer à vivre normalement, s'il échouait, peine de mort ».

« Qui sont-ils pour pouvoir décider du droit de vie ou droit de mort sur les gens ? Pour qui est-ce qu'ils se prennent ? ».

« Dans tous les cas, crois-moi, chaque fois qu'ils ont soumis ce test, les personnes avaient un potentiel bien supérieur à celui qu'il faut pour battre un menos grande. Je continue donc, cet humain, a parfaitement réussi à battre se menos grande, j'ai pu récupérer mes pouvoirs et lui sa vie normale. Seulement . . . Disons, que cela ne nous convenaient pas. . . J'avais besoin de lui, et lui de moi. J'ai joué avec les relations que j'avais pour la faire entrer dans ce monde. Une famille l'a adopté, puis il est devenu un shinigami. Tout ça pour te dire, que si tu veux, quand tu auras toi aussi réussis à battre le menos grande, tu pourras très bien te faire adopter par une famille et devenir un shinigami, un très bon shinigami, et tu ne quitterais pas Rukia ».

« Seulement, tu vois, moi, j'ai déjà une famille, des petites sœurs que j'aime et que je veux protéger. Devenir shinigami peut peut-être me permettre de rester avec Rukia, mais je ne veux en aucun cas m'éloigner des gens que j'aime. Ton amie a peut être sacrifier sa famille pour toi mais ».

« Il n'avait plus rien, c'est en venant avec moi la haut qu'il a gagné une famille ».

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, où est ce que vous avez vu que j'était capable de battre ce menos grande ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, ils ne donnent cette chance qu'à ceux dont ils sont sur d'obtenir des résultat, cette chance n'a était donné que deux fois, il y a sept ans, à Byakuya et aujourd'hui à toi ».

« Et alors ? Ils peuvent très bien se planter ! Puis qu'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi ? Que j'intègre votre monde ? ».

« Non, une raison de ne pas bannir définitivement Rukia de son monde ».

« Vous vous trompez tous, je ne suis pas capable de battre le menos grande ».

« Tu l'as fais la première fois, et tu as très bien réussis ».

« La première fois il y avait aussi Uryû ».

« Te cache pas derrière de fausses excuses, avec l'entraînement que je t'ai fait, tu peux le battre tout seul. En fait, c'est que tu as peur, mais je vais te donner LA raison pour laquelle tu va battre ce hollow. Tout simplement parce que si tu ne le bat pas, Rukia serra banni, banni chez nous, ça veux dire mise à mort ».

Renji se leva et sortit du terrain vague, laissant Ichigo à ses pensées.

« Renji ? »

« C'est bon, il fera ce qu'il voudra après, mais il le battra, tu verra. Parce qu'il tient trop à Rukia ».

Le brun esquissa un sourire avant de se serrer contre le brun, soufflant de soulagement dans son torse.

Ichigo était au centre du terrain vague, l'air se faisait plus lourd, plus pesant, il le sentait. Il sortit machinalement la dernière boulette de riz et la mordit. Dans sa poche, avec ses doigts, il jouait avec une pilule. C'était pour ce soir, il le savait, il le sentait.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels, l'atmosphère toujours plus lourde, il vit de grandes fissures noires se regroupaient, il se leva, avala la pilule et dégagea son sabre. En position d'attaque, il attendit que vienne le menos grande, et là, il lui ferait sa fête.

Si Rukia devait partir, au moins, elle ne regretterait pas de l'avoir connu. Et elle partirait sur une bonne image. Ils ne se reverraient sûrement jamais, mais peut importait. Il allait au moins terrasser ce hollow pour que Rukia puisse ré-intégrer sa famille.

Le menos grande entra dans le terrain vague. Il était bien plus gros que le premier qu'il avait combattu aux côtés d'Uryû. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il lui assena plusieurs coups bien placé. Et comme la première fois, le menos recula.

Plus loin, Ishida et Rukia, sur un poteau de ligne téléphonique regardait le combat.

« Je savais qu'il y arriverait » susurra Rukia.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y arriverait si vite » S'étonna Ishida.

« L'entraînement que je lui ai fait subir à porté ses fruits » Sourit Renji.

Rukia serra Ichigo dans ses bras.

« Eh paysan ! Merci, j'ai vraiment passé trois super mois ici. Embrasse les filles pour moi, s'il te plait. Dit leurs au revoir de ma part ».

« Tu pourra quand même revenir, non ? ».

« Non, je crois que c'est vraiment la dernière fois qu'on se voit ».

Rukia fit un sourire timide à Kurosaki, elle n'avait jamais vu le rouquin avec une si grande tristesse dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha d'Uryû.

« Uryû ! Je compte sur toi ! Je peux, n'est ce pas ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

« Bien sur ! Compte sur moi. Amuse toi bien la haut, crois moi je n'aime toujours pas les shinigamis, mais toi. . . C'est spécial ».

Rukia ré haussa son sac sur son épaule et se retourna une fois de plus vers le paysan.

« Tu diras merci à ton père ! Et à tes sœurs aussi ! Merci bien sur à toi. Ça a vraiment était bien avec toi. Crois moi, je ne t'oublierait pas ».

« Moi non plus » souffla Ichigo.

« Bon, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer ? » Grogna Renji. « Ca pleure pas un garçon, allez, à une prochaine ».

Renji empoigna la main de Kurosaki et lui fit une poignée énergique puis il fit de même avec Uryû.

Byakuya serra les deux garçons dans ses bras puis s'éloigna avec Rukia et Renji.

« Ichigo ? On y va ? » demanda Uryû.

« Ouais ».

Ils rentrèrent à la maison de Kurosaki, le trajet se fit en silence. Ishida, pour s'occuper faisait l'énumération des objets et des affaires qu'ils devaient récupérer chez lui, pour retourner dans son appartement. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'y retourner. Plus envie d'être seul chez lui le soir. Même si avec Ichigo, il n'y avait aucun échange, il se sentait mieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, la cuisine était vide. Il y avait de l'activité dans le salon.

« Les garçons ? Vous êtes rentrés ? » Les appela le père du rouquin.

« Oui p'pa, nous sommes là » répondit mollement Ichigo en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Venez voir, il y a eu un incendie. Dans un quartier, pas très loin du drugstore ».

Uryû couru au salon. A la télé, on voyait les pompiers s'afférait à éteindre un feu qui semblait avoir bien prit sur tout un bâtiment.

« Ishida ! Ce n'est pas là que tu habitais ? » le questionna le père.

« C'est là que j'habite, mais je suppose qu'il ne doit plus rester grand chose vu que j'habite au centre ».

**Fin du chapitre.**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Review ? Corde ? La suite ? Je vais me pendre ?

A+

Dstine


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Shinigami malgré lui

**Auteur :** Dstine

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sahad :** Mon cœur est généreux ? Oula, pas autant que toi cette semaine. Serions nous malade ? Je le crains chère amie. J'espère que cette suite tant attendue de ta part te plaira. Gros bisous.

**Miliana :** Coucou, alors je réponds tout de suite à ta question, et j'espère que tu liras jusque au bout cette note. Oui, j'ai prévu de faire un slash, je suis désolé pour toi. Seulement, je ne fais un slash que sur la relation, je veux dire que outre quelques baiser, je n'écrit rien, il n'y a aucun lemon ou autre. Donc si les slashs te dérange pour des raisons tel que les lemons, tu peux continuer à lire cette fic. D'autant plus que la fic ne tourne pas sur l'axe Ichigo x Uryû, mais plutôt sur Rukia et Ichigo. Maintenant c'est toi qui voit. Merci pour ta review. Et j'espère que tu continuera cette fic. Sinon sache que je ferais sûrement une autre fic sur Bleach et qui ne sera pas un slashs. Mais il n'y aura pas forcément de couple. Bisous.

**Lili :** Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, puis toi, au moins tu n'aura pas trop attendu pour lire ce troisième chapitre ' . Est ce que Ichi reverra Rukia ? Je pourrais te le dire, mais après ou est l'intérêt de lire cette fic ? Puis tu le saura bien assez tôt, même si tu dois déjà avoir une petite idée. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Alors Ichigo ? Rukia est repartie ? ».

« Oui ».

« Tu pourra l'inviter à passer des vacances ici, si tu veux. C'est vrai que ça va être vide. Ishida, tu vas bien rester ici tant que tu n'auras pas de nouvel appartement, n'est ce pas ? ».

« Non, je ne voudrais pas déranger ».

« Que nenni ! Tu ne dérange absolument pas ! Si tu veux un appartement, il reste une chambre à côté de celle d'Ichigo, je te la loue. Et au moins, j'aurais l'animation. S'il te plait ».

Uryû ne put refuser devant l'attaque Chibi eyes du père d'Ichigo.

Uryû et Ichigo s'affairait dans la pièce voisine à la chambre du rouquin en y installant un minimum de mobilier. Ichigo ne décrochait pas un mot.

« . . . Voilà, c'est pourquoi nous vous annonçons, que Rukia, votre ancienne camarade de classe est repartie vivre chez elle, en France ».

Deux semaines étaient passées, Ichigo reprenait peu à peu ses habitudes d'asocial restant toujours assez proche de Uryû avec qui il pouvait parler de Rukia. La brune lui manquait énormément. Le pire pour Uryû avait été dans la nuit d'avoir entendu gueuler Kurosaki sur un chat qui faisait du bruit en l'appelant 'Kon' et d'avoir vu son visage se décomposer quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était bel et bien un chat et pas Kon et que justement, Kon était partit avec la brune et ne reviendrait pas plus que cette dernière.

Depuis cette nuit, Uryû dormait dans la même chambre que Kurosaki. Il se rendit alors compte que même la nuit, Ichigo n'oubliait pas la brune.

Parfois, dans la journée, une personne demandait à Ichigo s'il avait l'adresse de Rukia . . .

Ishida était désespéré. Il était étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il fixait le plafond. Kurosaki se retourna sur son futon, et émit un gémissement.

« Ne pars pas ».

**POV Ishida :**

Pauvre Ichigo. Le départ de Rukia vient même lui pourrir ces rêves. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est tant attaché à elle ?

Je me lève et sors dans le jardin. Un chat vient se frotter à mes jambes. Je l'attrape et le caresse. Il ronronne dans mes bras. . . Il plante ses griffes dans ma chair. Je le lâche. Lui aussi il les a sentit. . . Il a sentit toute cette haine qui arrive. Des hollows. Et pas qu'un. Je vérifie que je pourrais bien manier mon arc. Ca fait un moment que je n'y ai pas touché. J'espère que mes blessures ne s'ouvriront pas une fois de plus.

Je sors du jardin. Je pose un mot dans la cuisine, je sors discrètement de la maison et je cours jusqu'au terrain vague. En effet, il n'y en a pas qu'un. Il y en a plus d'une cinquantaine. Ils se regroupent, encerclant je-ne-sais-trop-quoi.

J'arme mon arc et je tire dans le tas pour les disperser. C'est une peluche. Un ours en peluche.

« Kon ? » M'étonnais-je.

« Uryû ! Tu tombes bien ! » S'exclame une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne vivement, Rukia est là, elle à sortit sa lame. Je me mets à son côté et commence à tirer sur les hollows.

« Ichigo va vraiment être heureux de te revoir ! » Dis-je entre deux flèches.

« Non, il ne doit pas savoir » Me répond-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? C'est injuste ! Je vais le chercher ! » Je pars, sa voix m'arrête.

« Non Uryû ! N'y va pas. Je vous vois depuis que je suis partie. J'ai vu comment il est. Il n'est pas bien, s'il me voit, il va se dire qu'on se reverra encore et encore, alors que c'est faux ».

« Pourquoi ? » C'est injuste, mais je comprends ce qu'elle me dit « Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? ».

« C'est la nouvelle recrue qui aurait du descendre, mais il y a eu un empêchement, j'en ai profité, j'étais la plus prés. J'espérais bien te voir ».

« Et Ichigo ? » M'énervais-je « Tu te fiche d'Ichigo ? ».

« Non . . . Ecoute, ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être loin de lui ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? La chance que j'ai eu de pouvoir redescendre, je ne risque pas de la revoir ».

**Fin POV**

Rukia dématérialisa son arme. Ishida laissa partir sa dernière flèche. Son arc disparu, il contempla son bras. Il le massa de sa main gauche.

« Et sinon ? La haut ? Ca se passe comment ? ».

« Normalement ».

« Renji et Byakuya ? »

« Ils vont bien. . . Enfin, je l'espère, je ne l'ai vois pas énormément ces derniers temps » Rukia regarda le brun, peinée « Je dois y aller, ne dis pas à Ichigo que je suis venue. Mais je peux compter sur toi pour t'en occuper, n'est ce pas ? ».

« C'est ce qui était convenu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens à lui autant que toi, sinon plus ! »

« Adieu ».

« Bye ».

Ishida observa la brune partir. Il frissonna, dans sa précipitation, il était partit en pyjama, c'est à dire Tee-shirt large et short. Il serra ses bras autour de lui et reprit le chemin du retour. Il entra sans un bruit dans la maison et s'allongea sur son futon pour s'endormir. Il était 4h30.

« Allez debout fainéant ! » L'attaqua un oreiller.

Ishida ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Kurosaki avait des manières vraiment horribles.

« Fais pas le mur si t'es pas foutu de te lever le matin ! ».

« Ano ? ».

« Fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai entendu rentrer ! Puis t'as mit du sang partout. Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? ».

« Je. . .Je » Ishida porta sa main à son crâne. « Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai qu'un rêve en tête ! ».

Ishida se secoua et se leva. Il vacilla sur ses jambes. En effet, son tee-shirt était maculé de sang. Sur son bras, la substance avait déjà coagulé.

« Ichigo ! » Il regretta tout de suite de l'avoir appelé.

« Nani ? » Le roux s'était retourné. Voyant que le brun ne dirait rien, il commença à sortir de la chambre. « Dépêche-toi, on va être à la bourre. Et le prof va pas nous louper ».

Ils arrivèrent avec 15 minutes de retard. Ce que le professeur de sport ne put bien évidemment pas ignorer. Une raison de coller deux de ces élèves de cette classe qu'il détestait tant, il n'allait pas manquer ça.

« Kurosaki et Ishida, vous resterez ici après les cours. Le gymnase à besoin d'un bon gros nettoyage ».

« Ichi ? » Tenta le brun.

« Hn ! » Répondit laconiquement le roux.

« Bon apparemment, tu m'en veux. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je m'engage à nettoyer tout le gymnase tout seul ».

« Très bien ».

Sur ces mots, Ichigo partit les mains dans les poches au réfectoire.

**POV Uryû :**

Très bien ? Il a dit très bien ? Il abuse, moi je disais ça pour qu'il me dise, « Mais bien sur que non, je ne t'en veux pas, et pour te le prouver, je nettoierais tout le gymnase avec toi ». Bon, c'est sur, on peut espérer. L'espoir fait vivre, non ?

Putain, déjà que j'ai pas dormis cette nuit, je vais encore pas me coucher avant des heures pas possibles. Surtout si je dois tout nettoyer tout seul. En plus de ça, j'ai cette saleté de sujet de philosophie qui traîne depuis des mois à faire. Puis tu parle d'un sujet :

Cette prof est complètement timbrée. A chaque fois qu'elle se fait jeter par un mec, elle nous refile un sujet tordu. C'est pas difficile, je peux compter le nombre de relation qu'elle a eu depuis le début de l'année : « Est-il nécessaire de se confier à son autre moitié ? ».

« Pourquoi une personne vous pourrit-elle la vie après une relation ? » .

« Qu'est ce que la qualification de l'être aimé ? ».

« Comment savoir si une relation va continuer ? ».

« A quoi peut-on juger une personne de bonne ou mauvaises ? ».

« Qu'est ce que la véritable définition du coup de foudre ? ».

« A quoi sert un compagnon ou une compagne dans la vie ? ».

Y a encore deux autres sujets, mais j'ai zappé le sujet, puis rien qu'en pensant au caisses que je me suis ramassés dessus, je préfère ne pas chercher à me souvenir.

Bon, sur ce, je vais aller manger moi aussi. Je rejoins Ichigo dans le self. Le repas ce passe sans un mot, quel changement. Mais bon, je commence à y être habitué. . . ' Dommage qu'il soit si renfermé.

« Bien, les garçons, vous allez me nettoyer toute la salle. C'est compris ? Je vous laisse les clés, vous fermerez. Demain matin, vous me les remettrez et toutes dégradations ou travail non fait vous offrira des heures de plus ici. C'est bien compris ? » Expliqua le professeur avec un accent bien sadique.

« J'ai compris ! » Répondit doucement Uryû pendant que Kurosaki acquiesçait de la tête..

« J'ai compris monsieur ! » Les repris le professeur.

« J'ai compris Monsieur ! » Répétas le brun en essayant de cacher son énervement.

Le professeur tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en lançant nonchalamment les clés sur la table.

Ishida prit un balai et commença à nettoyer. Quand il se retourna pour parler avec Ichigo, histoire qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop, il fut surpris de le voir à l'autre bout de la salle à effectuer la même chose que lui. Lorsque le roux se rendit compte que le brun le fixait, il haussa les épaules.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tout te laisser faire ? Franchement, je ne suis pas comme ça ».

« Merci ».

« Puis, je peux pas rentrer sans toi, alors autant qu'on finisse ça plus tôt. Ne ? ».

« Oui, surtout qu'il y a ce foutu devoir de philo ».

« Tu l'as pas fait ? » S'étonna Ichigo.

« Non, aucune inspiration, j'ai une tête à avoir des problèmes avec mes anci. Mes dernières aventures ? ».

« Bah à vrai dire, t'as même pas une tête à avoir des aventures ! » Balança Ichigo en rigolant.

« Moi au moins, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort ! » Rétorqua Ishida, ce qu'il regretta tout de suite « Je. . . Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça ».

« C'est bon, y a pas de problème. Bon, fin de la pause, on reprend le bouleau ».

Uryû se remit à son ouvrage.

**POV Uryû :**

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ! Pour une fois qu'il ne pensait pas à elle. . . Je ne suis qu'un baka.

Je me retourne et regarde Ichigo. Il fixe le mur, les mains appuyé sur le manche du balai. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, ce qui le fait sursauter.

« Je. . .Je suis vraiment désolé » Dis-je.

« C'est rien je te dis. Je pensais, c'est tout ».

« Crois-moi Ichi, tu réfléchis trop ».

Et je retourne dans mon coin finir ma tâche.

**POV Uryû :**

Enfin finis. Ichigo ferme la porte à clé et nous partons vers la maison. Il est 22h45, je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai le temps de faire ma philo. . . On passe devant le terrain vague. Je m'arrête devant l'entrée, Ichigo continu. . . Il se retourne et me fixe.

« Attends-moi deux secondes s'il te plait ! » Lui dis-je.

Il enfourne ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuie le dos contre la paroi qui délimite le terrain. J'entre dans le vaste espace. Je m'approche du centre. Là où tous les hollows se sont regroupés cette nuit. La peluche est toujours là. Je la prends dans mes mains. C'est Kon. Ou plutôt c'est là que vivait Kon. De toutes évidences, il a changé d'apparence charnelle.

Je ressors du terrain. La peluche dans une main. Ichigo m'attend. Il regarde 'Kon'.

« Elle va bien ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Oui » Je réponds sans aucunes autres formalités.

« Elle ne t'a rien dit pour moi ? » Je sens dans sa voix de la tristesse.

« Pas clairement dit, elle m'a dit de prendre soin de toi et je lui ai répondu que je lui promettais ».

« Pourtant tu ne respecte pas tes engagements » Me réponds-t-il froidement.

Il me tourne le dos et reprend sa route.

« Ichigo ! Attends-moi ! » Il s'arrête et m'attend. « J'ai fais une connerie ? Dis-le-moi. Dis-le-moi si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as blessé ».

« Tu n'as rien fais, c'est ça le problème. Tu as vu Rukia, tu ne me l'as pas dis, c'est la seule chose que je te reproche » M'explique-t-il calmement et durement.

« Oui, je l'ai vu cette nuit, et je ne te l'ai pas dit. Est-ce que tu vois ta tête dès que l'on te parle d'elle ? Elle le sait que tu ne vas pas bien. . . C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que je te le dise. Et qu'elle veut que je prenne soin de toi ».

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je. . . ».

Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y a plus rien à dire. . .Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma main sur sa joue, puis la glisse jusqu'à son cou. Je colle mon front au sien et je le fixe dans les yeux.

« Je prends soin de toi comme je le peux ! Je t'évite les sujets douloureux et je te surveille de loin. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux pas entrer dans ta vie privée. J'aimerai pouvoir, afin de prendre encore plus soin de toi, mais je ne peux pas, parce que justement, c'est ta vie privée. . . ».

**Fin POV**

Ishida retira sa main et reprit sa marche. Ichigo restait là où il était et ne bougeait plus. Uryû se retourna et le regarda.

« . . . Vée » Laissa échapper le roux.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Ishida en revenant sur ses pas.

« J'ai dis, moi je ne demande que ça, que tu fasses partie de ma vie privée ».

Ishida fixa son ami. Ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire. Il reposa sa main sur son cou et l'approcha doucement de lui. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes2. Ichigo se laissa faire, laissant ainsi couler ses larmes. Uryû les arrêtât de son doigt.

« Alors, laisse-moi d'abord te soulager de tout ce que tu portes là ! » Déclara-t-il en appuyant son doigt mouillé sur son cœur.

Marchant main dans la main dans la rue, les deux adolescents gardaient le silence. Ils profitaient du reste du trajet.

« Ishida ! » Grinça le professeur de philosophie en posant bruyamment ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

Uryû leva doucement la tête. Cette saleté de prof, venait de le réveiller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et comptait feinter pour aller à l'infirmerie, mais cela devenait bien trop tendu. Même son visage blanc n'émouvait pas l'adulte qui lui aboyait dessus.

Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre le reproche.

« Alors Monsieur Ishida ? Puis-je avoir une excuse valable pour ce devoir que je ne trouve pas dans le tas de copie ? Vous vous êtes trompé de casier peut être ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux révulsés, la bouche pincée.

« Je. . .Oui, une excuse j'en ai une, mais valable, je ne sais pas ».

Une partie de la classe se mit à rire, l'autre commençait à discuter.

« Ne jouait pas sur les mots. Ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire appel à l'un de vos tuteurs ! Alors ! Cette excuse, ça vient ? ».

« . . . » Uryû poussa un soupir et se leva de sa chaise, comme à chaque fois où il s'apprêtait à tenir tête à quelqu'un. « Quel était le sujet déjà ? Ah oui, je me rappelle, est-il nécessaire de se confier à son autre moitié ? C'est bien ça ! Donc, la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas ce devoir dans vos copies, est tout simplement, je vous dis le tout honnêtement bien sur, je pourrais utiliser l'excuse que vous venez de me proposer, mais non, je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait, et je l'assume. Donc, je reprends, la raison pour laquelle vous ne possédez pas ma copie est fort simple. Vous ne la possédez pas car que je ne l'ai pas fait et donc en l'occurrence, pas mis dans votre casier » Sur ces mots, il se rassit.

La prof bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment un élève osait-il se moquer d'elle devant tout une classe ? Comment cet élève pouvait-il être le plus sérieux de cette classe ? Ne voulant pas perdre la face, elle se reprit.

« Uryû Ishida. Vous êtes bien pitoyable, vous n'êtes même pas capable de comprendre la question. Je ne vous demandais pourtant que la raison, ou le motif si vous préférez, de cette absence de devoir ».

« Madame » Reprit Uryû en se relevant « Vous n'avez pas écoutez ma réponse, ma raison ou mon motif si vous préférez, est que je n'ai pas fait ce devoir. Mais puisque vous semblez tellement tenir à un motif je vais vous en donner un. Oh non ! Même deux, je suis généreux ce matin. D'une part car je suis resté au lycée jusqu'à 22 heures pour faire plaisir à notre cher professeur de sport, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous n'êtes pas le seul professeur à ne pas aimer cette classe. La seconde raison, est que plutôt que faire votre devoir, j'ai préféré comme on dit, la pratique à la théorie. Sur ceux, je suppose que je vais avoir le droit à un tête-à-tête en privé avec monsieur le proviseur, et pour cela, je vous économise votre salive » Ishida prit son sac et sortit de la salle.

La classe restait stupéfié. Il fallait vraiment que Uryû soit mal luné pour tenir tête à cette prof.

« Inoue ! Vous direz à Ishida, que je l'attends en salle des professeurs entre midi et deux ».

S'en suivit, la correction du devoir, puis une succession de bananes. A savoir, les notes. Classé entre 9.5 et 2.5, la prof se plaignait d'une classe d'incapable.

« Kurosaki ! Votre copie est la bien plus piètre. C'est le premier devoir que vous me rendez avec une si mauvaise conclusion. Enfin, qu'est ce que je vous parle de la conclusion, ce devoir est. . . PI-TOY-ABLE. Vous me comprenez ? PITOYABLE. 1.5 sur vingt. Vous me décevez fortement.».

Alors que la prof retournais à son bureau, une voix s'éleva dans la classe. Elle en frissonna.

« Pitoyable ? Mon devoir ? Je n'en doute pas ! Mais vos sujets ne le sont-ils pas autant ? Tout comme votre vie peut-être ! ».

« Vous. . . Vous. . . Foutez le camps de mon cour ! » S'écria la prof en tremblant.

Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il n'en pouvait plus de cette femme qui rabaissait sans cesse ses élèves. Il sortit de la salle et longea le couloir. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce bâtiment ou aucun adulte n'essayait de voir en chaque élève ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

De son côté, le professeur de philosophie, restait au bord de son bureau. Elle se mordait les lèvres. Un silence de plomb régnait.

La prof prit son sac et sortit précipitamment de la salle. « Ils se moquent de moi » Pensa-t-elle « Je le vois bien qu'ils se moquent de moi, ils font un grand silence parce qu'ils se moquent de moi ».

Les élèves restèrent assis. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennui. Ils repensaient tous au comportement de leurs deux camarades. Ils s'étaient rebellé contre leurs professeurs. Eux non plus, n'en pouvaient plus de cette pression que leurs mettaient les adultes, mais ils avaient bien trop peur pour réagir. Le principal entra dans la salle.

« Ou est votre professeur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Partie ! » Répondit une voix dans son dos.

« Pa. . . Partie dites vous ? Mais pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi Kurosaki ! ».

« Partie, c'est tout ! Et je fais de même ».

« Ichigo ! » Cria une voix. « Attends-moi ! Ou est ce que tu vas ? » Demanda le brun.

« Je me casse » Répondit Ichigo sans se retourner. « Je ne supporte plus ce lycée ! J'en ai marre de ces profs pas plus évolués que des sixièmes ».

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre, jeta son sac dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur son futon. Il ferma les yeux et écouta sa respiration et ses battements de cœur. Rien de mieux pour se calmer. Cette prof lui avait vraiment mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il entendit Uryû entrer dans la chambre. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de s'approcher.

Ishida, posa son sac sur le bureau et s'approcha du roux. Il s'agenouilla à son côté et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ichigo, quant à lui, passa son autre main au niveau de ses reins et le tira brusquement à lui. Ishida se laissa faire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Kurosaki était démonstratif. Il l'embrassa, passant sa main sous son tee-shirt, lui caressant le torse.

Ichigo, enfin calmé, ouvrit les yeux. Il contempla le brun, qui passa une jambe de chaque côté de son corps pour s'asseoir sur son bas ventre. Il lui retira ses lunettes et le prit dans ses bras.

Les deux garçons dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

Karin frappa timidement à la porte de son frère.

« Ichigo ? Ichigo ? C'est l'heure de manger, descend. Je vais prévenir Uryû ! ».

Uryû, à son nom ouvrit un œil. Il était collé à Kurosaki, sa main coincée entre le futon et son dos. Il lui embrassa plusieurs parcelles de son visage pour le réveiller.

Ichigo grogna et se retourna de un quart.

**POV Ishida :**

C'est dingue, c'est moi qui ai le moins dormis pendant deux jours et c'est lui qui pionce. . .

**Fin POV**

Uryû se leva tout de même. Il changea de tee-shirt, le sien étant trempé de sueur. Quelle idée de rester collé à une bouillotte quand il fait plus de 30°C dehors ?

Il sortit discrètement de la chambre sous le regard étonné de Karin qui toquait doucement contre la porte qui était censé être celle de SA chambre à lui.

« Ichigo dort ! J'arrive pas à le réveiller. Vaut mieux le laisser dormir ».

« Euh. . .D'accord ».

Ils descendirent tous deux à la cuisine où Isshin3 et Yuzu était déjà assis. Le père fronça les sourcils.

« Ou est Ichigo ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Il dort ! » Répondit simplement Ishida.

« Bien dans ce cas je parlerai avec lui plus tard. Y a t-il eu quelque chose d'important au lycée aujourd'hui ? » S'informa-t-il.

« Euh. . . Non ! ».

« Pas même un problème avec un professeur qui est partie en plein cour ? ».

Ishida ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Ah, vous êtes au courant ? ».

« Bien sur que je suis au courant, je fais partie du comité des parents d'élèves. La mère de Tatsuki est passée tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'un professeur avait planté toute sa classe et refusait de faire cour jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sans aucune raison. N'y aurait-il pas des problèmes dans votre lycée ? ».

« Le problème c'est que les profs nous considèrent comme de la merde ! » Déclara une voix traînante.

« Ah Ichigo merci de te joindre à nous ».

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Sa main frôlant la cuisse d'Ishida qui vira pivoine. Yuzu se confondit en excuse.

« Gomen, Gomen, Gomen ».

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse Yuzu ? ».

« Le repas est trop chaud Uryû, n'est ce pas ? Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne ».

« Mais non. . . Yuzu ne t'inquiète pas, je… Ce n'est rien ! ».

Ichigo commença à piocher à la baguette les sushi qui trônaient dans son assiette. Sa main longeant la cuisse du brun, qui la surprise passait, ne s'en formalisé plus.

« Ichigo, tu sais que je n'aime pas devoir m'énerver. Alors j'aimerai que tu m'explique tout de suite et sans passer par quatre chemins ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton professeur ».

La main d'Ichigo cessa ses caresses. Il releva la tête de son assiette, et regarda son père.

« Je . . . J'ai eu un accrochage avec elle. Elle m'a viré. Pour le fait qu'elle soit partie, je n'en connais pas les causes ».

« Par ailleurs, si vous me permettez » Commença Uryû « Je. . . J'ai eu un accrochage avec elle juste avant. Ce qui n'a pas arrangé la situation d'Ichigo ».

« Merci Uryû ! Pour cette partie, je suis au courant. Bien, puisque vous êtes d'humeur assez insolentes, et je crois que c'est le cas de le dire, je vous demanderez de rentrer tout de suite après le lycée et de ne pas sortir le soir, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous passiez votre bac ».

« Bien papa » Opina Ichigo.

« Uryû, tu m'en vois navré, mais j'aimerai t'appliquer à toi aussi cette. . . Punition ? ».

« Bien sur, c'est tout à fait normal ».

« Enfin, ce n'est pas la mort, il vous reste 3 semaines à tenir ».

Trois semaines à tenir, sans sortir de la maison en dehors des heures de cours. Ichigo sentit son côté bosseur reprendre le dessus. Ces soirées se partageaient entre le bachotage et connaître « un peu mieux » Ishida. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignant pas, le programme était tout à sa convenance.

Ils passèrent les deux premières semaines de leurs 'calvaire' sans cour de philosophie. Alors que le deuxième week-end arrivait, leur proviseur leur annonça l'arrivée de leur nouveau professeur pour le lundi.

« Ca va nous gâcher le week-end » Se plaignit Ichigo sur le chemin du retour.

« Bah, parce que ton week-end, tu vas le passer à penser au nouveau prof ? » Ironisa Ishida.

« Non, mais. . . ».

« D'ailleurs on fait quoi ce week-end ? J'en ai marre du bachotage ».

« T'as pas une idée ? » Demanda alors le roux, avec un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches, ce qui fit fortement rougir le brun.

Uryû sortit de la douche en se frottant les cheveux. Il se posa à côté d'Ichigo étalé de tout son long sur le ventre.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour encore dormir ? Il est plus de 11 heures ».

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être déjà réveillé ? Il est même pas midi ! ».

Les lèvres d'Uryû s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

« Dis ! Ca te dit d'aller skier ou surfer cet après-midi ? » Demanda le brun.

« Hm ! Pourquoi pas ! Tu veux y aller comment ? » Demanda Ichigo qui venait de se redresser sur un coude.

« Sado ! Il peut peut-être nous emmener. Avec Tatsuki. Puis comme ça, Inoue vient aussi. Ca peut faire une sortie sympa, non ? Pour décompresser des examens ».

« Ok, quel superbe plan. Bon, désolé de te noircir les idées, mais . . . Tu n'omets pas un détail ? ».

« Quoi ? Ton père ? ».

« Hn ! ».

« Je l'ai croisé en sortant de la douche, il m'a dit que si j'arrivais à t'extirper de tes couvertures avant onze heure et demi, on avait le droit de sortir ».

Ichigo se redressa péniblement.

« Tout ce qu'il faut pas faire pour pouvoir avoir un aprèm sympa » Grommela-t-il.

Uryû passa ses bras encore humides autour de sa taille et colla son torse à son dos nu. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque.

« Tout ce qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir un simple câlin ».

Ichigo se pencha en arrière jusqu'à coller son petit ami au futon et se retourna. Il lui tenait fermement les poignets et le regardait. Sa position n'étant pas extrêmement confortable, il passa une jambe de chaque côté du brun et l'embrassa. Uryû se dégagea.

« Alors ? Ca marche ? Tu appelles Sado ? ».

« C'est pas toi qu'à prévus ce plan, hein ? ».

« Bien sur que non, tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas organiser. C'est Sado. Allez, appelle le pour confirmer ».

Ichigo se laissa tomber au sol et posa son avant bras sur ses yeux. Uryû en profita pour lui voler un baiser puis sortit de la chambre.

« Ichigo ! Uryû ! Chad est arrivé les garçons. Du nerf que diable ! Bandes de larves ! » Cria le père du roux dans les escaliers.

Il esquiva adroitement la première chaussure d'Ichigo. De justesse la deuxième, mais fut pris en traître par celle d'Uryû qu'il prit dans le front.

« Pas si larves que ça, hein papa ! » Sourit Ichigo en haut de l'escalier « Ishida ! Ta chaussure est là, ne la cherche pas en haut. Elle est venue percuter mon père de plein fouet ».

« Gomen » Vint s'excuser le brun.

« Mais non, voyons, ne t'excuse pas, je sais bien que c'est Ichigo qui l'a envoyé. Amusez-vous bien les gars ».

Chad paya les entrées. Ichigo et Uryû, surf en main contemplaient la large pente qui se trouvait devant eux. Une fois que Inoue, Tatsuki et Chad les eurent rejoint, ils coururent au télésiège. Puis, arrivés en haut, ils chaussèrent leurs ski ou surf.

Tatsuki et Chad partirent devant, main dans la main. Inoue s'assit à terre et les regarda descendre. Puis elle se retourna vers les deux garçons.

« Ishida ? Pourquoi n'y vas tu pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je vous attends ».

« Ah. . . Euh. . . Je. . . Kurosaki . . . Je » La rouquine semblait avoir du mal à sortir ces mots.

Uryû, pas dupe pour un sou, se pencha vers Ichigo.

« Elle veut te parler » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Je t'attends en bas » Sur ces derniers mots, il lui embrassa la tempe sans que la rousse ne le vois et partit.

Inoue se releva et resta un moment les bras ballants, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Je. . .Comment va Rukia ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. . . Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, il faut demander à Uryû ».

« Uryû ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« A Ishida » Se corrigea Ichigo.

« Mais alors, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? ».

« Bien sur que si. . . » S'offusqua le rouquin. « Euh attends, tu parles de qui là ? ».

« De Rukia bien sûr ! ».

« Ah Rukia, ah non, non, mais. . . On. . . Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble ».

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu m'as fais comprendre le soir où tu la cherchais. . . Et que tu es venue chez moi ».

« Il y a du avoir un mal entendu ».

« Oh je suis si heureuse » Les larmes de joie commençaient à couler des yeux d'Orihime.

« Alors, cela veux dire que tu es toujours libre ».

« Euh, pas vraim. ».

« Alors laisse moi te dire quelque chose » Le coupa-t-elle. « Ne me coupe pas, je t'en supplie. Je nourrit depuis plusieurs années des sentiments précis à ton égards. Et j'aimerai te voir nourrir les mêmes envers moi. Serait-ce possible ? ».

« Inoue ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Tatsuki, je t'aime énormément, je t'aime autant que toutes les autres filles que je côtoie, mais, a votre égards a vous toutes, je ne peux aller plus loin qu'à une simple amitié. . . Je suis vraiment triste de devoir te dire ça alors que tu viens de me dire des choses si. . . Je ne sais même pas comment les définir, mais tu m'en voix sincèrement navré ».

Voyant qu'il venait de toucher son amie en plein cœur, Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant. Il entendit son amie se poser à terre.

« Alors c'est vrai ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ! Tu aimes les hommes ! »

« Je. . .Oui ».

« Mais. . . Pas Ishida, hein ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Ishida. . .Je t'en prie ».

Ichigo ne répondit pas, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et posa sa main sur le genoux d'Orihime. Il entendit alors les premiers sanglots. La jeune fille venait de resserrer ses bras autour de ses genoux et y avait enfouis sa tête.

Kurosaki ne savait plus quoi faire envers la rousse. Il la regardait pleurer, serrant par moment sa prise sur son genoux. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna.

« Tatsuki-chan, je suis désolé ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, va rejoindre les gars en bas, on arrive ».

Ichigo acquiesça et partit. Il arriva en bas, et se teint alors à distance respectable de Uryû, ce que ce dernier ne comprenait pas trop.

De retour à la maison, Ichigo déposa sa planche dans le jardin et courut à la douche. Uryû entra à son tour dans le jardin et posa son surf également. Il se posa en tailleur à côté de son propriétaire qui bronzait dans son transat.

« Alors Uryû ? C'était bien cette journée de détente avant le bac ? » L'interrogea l'adulte.

« Mouais. Sympa. Mais y a une amie a Kurosaki qui . . . ».

« Hohoho » se mit à rire le père.

« Quoi , J'ai dis une connerie ? » S'inquiéta Ishida.

« Non, bien sur que non, mais . . . Le fait que tu dises encore Kurosaki à la place d'Ichigo, ça me fait rire. C'est bon Uryû, je sais quel genre de relation tu as avec mon fils. Pas besoin de te cacher derrière de fausses apparences ».

« Vous savez quel genre de relation j'entretien avec votre fils ? Vraiment ? » L'interrogea Ishida avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, pourquoi me fais-tu ce grand sourire narquois ? ».

« Je me demande juste comment vous pouvez connaître la relation exacte que j'ai avec Ichigo alors que moi-même, je me pose des questions dessus ».

« Tu sais . . . Ichigo est parfois maladroit, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, des fois, il veut protéger les gens, ou éviter de faire du mal à d'autre et il en blesse d'autre sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Parle avec lui, et ça ira mieux ».

« Merci pour le conseil ».

Ishida se leva et entra dans la cuisine où Yuzu contemplait la télé avec un pseudo magicien, qui prétendait voir les morts les bras en croix sur la poitrine en imitant son pseudo rire démoniaque.

Ichigo coupa le jet d'eau brûlant qui lui parcourait le corps. Il s'enroula dans sa serviette et sortit de la douche.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah ! » Cria-t-il surpris.

Ishida se trouvait face à lui, appuyé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu m'as fais peur, je t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Je prends mes affaires et je te laisse la douche ».

« C'est pas pour la douche que je viens ».

« Alors le bain ? ».

Uryû secoua négativement la tête. Il s'approcha du rouquin qui ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Le brun passa ses bras autour de son cou et le plaqua contre la porte de la douche et l'embrassa avidement.

« A vrai dire, j'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure à la station de ski. Alors d'un je rattrape le fait que tu ai étais TRES distant, et de deux, j'attends des explications, si explications il y a ».

« Je . . . Je m'habille, tu prends ta douche et on en parle, ok ? ».

« Ca me va ! ».

Uryû attrapa une dernière fois les lèvres du roux et lui tapa un coup sur ses fesses que laissait entre apercevoir la serviette et s'enferma dans la douche.

Ishida entra dans la chambre, il enfila une chemise blanche qu'il laissa ouverte sur son torse blanc et son pantalon noir. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Kurosaki, plongé dans un de ses innombrables livres. Ce dernier leva les yeux puis posa son livre.

« Alors ? Qu'y a t-il ? Dis moi ce que j'ai fais de mal qu'on en finisse ! Je suis prêt à accepter mon châtiment ! » Déclara-t-il.

Uryû hésita alors. Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche qu'il avait à lui faire. Il s'assit derrière lui, passant ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps et se colla à lui.

« Aucunes reproches, juste envie de passer du temps avec toi ! Comme ça ! ».

« Juste ça ? Eh bein, t'es pas difficile toi ! ».

« Et aussi savoir, comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé cet aprem ! ».

« . . . Ca fait plus de trois ans que je sais qu'Inoue m'aime plus que bien. Et. . . J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me le dire, parce que dès ce pas franchit, ce serait à moi de lui répondre. Mais, cet aprem, ce qu'elle a fait, c'est qu'elle me l'a dit, alors j'ai du lui dire que je l'aimais beaucoup mais que ça ne pourrait aller plus loin. . . Et je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal en restant collé à toi, alors. . .Voilà quoi ! ».

« Je comprend mieux. Ton père avait raison, tu veux protéger des gens et en faisant ça, tu fais du mal à d'autres sans t'en rendre compte ».

« T'as parlé avec mon père ? »

« Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il savait pour notre relation. . . ».

« Il sait toujours tout, mais quand il voit il réagis jamais comme quelqu'un qui sait, il est bizarre ! ».

« Comme son fils, ça doit être héréditaire ».

« Maieuh, je ne suis pas bizarre ! ».

« Non, c'est vrai, tu es toi ! ».

Les deux ados s'étreignirent et restèrent un long moment sans bouger dans la chambre. Puis Ishida reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire après le bac ? »

« En espérant que je l'ai, j'ai bien une petite idée. . . Mais je ne pense pas que mon père accepte ».

« Et ce serait ? ».

« Urahara me propose de venir travailler chez lui, d'abord en assistant puis peut être en temps qu'associé ».

« Et tu vas accepter ? ».

« Bien sur ! ».

« Tu as une idée derrière la tête, hein ? ».

« On a toujours une idée derrière la tête ! ».

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de me la dire, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Laisse-moi mes rêves ».

« Evidement ».

Les élèves entrèrent dans leur salle de cour. Leur nouveau professeur leur tournez le dos, écrivant un texte au tableau. Ichigo et Uryû restèrent un moment debout derrière lui, ne bougeant plus, alors que tous les autres élèves s'étaient déjà assis.

Le professeur suspendit son mouvement.

« Ishida et Kurosaki, vous allez restez encore longtemps dans mon dos comme ça ? Allez vous asseoir, tout de suite ».

Les élèves ne disaient plus rien, ils étaient surpris de voir un nouveau professeur connaître le nom de ces élèves sans même se retourner et en étant nouveau. Ichigo et Uryû allèrent à leur place. Le rouquin fit un sourire un peu crispé à Inoue qui détourna la tête. Tatsuki lui fit un signe de la tête lui disant ainsi de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le professeur se retourna. Posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau, surplombant ainsi tous les élèves.

« Bonjour ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de torture ! Enfin, de philosophie ! Mon nom est Renji, mon prénom ne regarde que moi. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, seulement un minimum de respect pendant mon cour. Vous pouvez parler avec votre voisin tant que les autres élèves arrivent à suivre, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui passe le bac à la fin de l'année ».

Il regarda les élèves un à un, puis repris.

« Je connais certaines têtes, donc malheur à ceux-là, j'aime m'acharner. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisis cette matière, et cette classe ».

Ishida et Kurosaki se tassèrent sur leurs chaises. Ils connaissaient l'esprit sadique de Renji, ce qui les inquiétaient fortement, mais ils étaient heureux de le voir.

Le cour se déroula sans inconvénients. Renji fut déçu de pouvoir entendre une mouche voler dans sa classe. Mais il était vrai que c'était la première fois que les élèves avaient un cour de philosophie intéressant. La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves levèrent les yeux, comme si ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer.

« Bien, pour vous connaître un peu mieux. J'aimerez pour le prochain cour que vous me fassiez une dissertation sur « l'au delà » ou sur « Dieu » ou encore sur « Qu'est ce qu'un philosophe ? ». Un des trois sujets au choix, vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire. Je ramasserais les copies qui seront présentes. Vous pouvez y aller ».

« Ichi ! A quoi pense-tu ? » Demande Uryû.

« A Renji. S'il est là, ça veut dire que Byakuya aussi, et donc, sûrement Rukia ».

« J'y pensais moi aussi, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, j'ai pas envie de te voir démonter dans 10 minutes. Ca à sonné, tu viens ? ».

« J'arrive ».

Tous assis, les élèves fixaient le proviseur qui se balançaient d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, les mains jointes tombant le long de son corps.

« Maintenant que le calme est enfin présent, je vais pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord concernant votre nouveau professeur de philosophie, vous apprendrez qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée ».

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe. Le proviseur leva les mains.

« S'il vous plait, un peu de silence. C'est donc votre nouveau professeur de sport qui vous a fait ce premier cour. Ne dites pas que c'est du n'importe quoi, ces deux nouveaux professeur ont les mêmes aptitudes à enseigner dans toutes les matières. Et maintenant que le calme est revenu j'aimerez que vous accueillez un nouvel élève. Il est assez timide et plutôt réservez. Je vous prierez donc de l'intégrer avec amabilité ».

Sur ces mots, la porte coulissa et un jeune garçon entra. Il mesurait un bon mètre 70, tout frêle mais pas si fragile que ça. Des yeux très expressif vert et des cheveux roux. Roux comme ceux d'Ichigo. La classe qui fixaient sans discrétion le pauvre nouvel arrivant, firent tous le même mouvement en même temps vers Ichigo qui se mit à grogner.

« OH ! C'est bon ! On est pas des bêtes de foires ».

« Eh bien ! Ca promet » glissa Renji à l'oreille du proviseur.

Renji poussa d'un bon coup de poignet le nouvel élève vers le milieu de la classe.

« Allez Kuro, présente-toi ! ».

« Bonjour ! Je viens d'arriver de France, et je m'appelle Kuro Ruk ».

Kuro partit s'installer à sa table se trouvant juste derrière Ichigo. Il s'installa et s'avachit sur la pauvre table et poussa un soupir qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Kurosaki et Ishida.

« Mais quel con ! Il avait besoin de dire que je suis timide ? Je suis un extraverti moi, pas un timide ».

« J'aimerez que Ichigo Kurosaki, de pas son tempérament tellement sociable, s'occupe personnellement de l'intégration de Kuro, personne n'y voit d'inconvénients ? » Demanda Renji.

Ichigo leva la main.

« Kurosaki, si vous ne voulez pas souffrir en sport, baissez tout de suite votre main ».

Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Kuro s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put. Ichigo qui rangeait ses affaires en parlant avec Uryû n'y prêta pas attention.

« Il ne te rappelle personne ? » Demanda le rouquin à son petit ami.

« Si, mais je en serais pas capable de te dire à qui ».

« Tu crois qu'il a un lien avec Renji ? ».

« Sûrement. . . A quoi pense-tu ? ».

« Si le proviseur a dit qu'il venait de France, tu ne crois pas que en combinant avec le fait que Renji le connaisse bien, et me le mette dans les pattes, il vienne du même endroit que Rukia ? ».

« Tu veux dire . . . ? » Hésita Uryû.

« Oui, de la Soul society ».

« Ichi arrête ! ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Tu te fais du mal, je sais que tu veux la revoir, mais arrête de voir des liens avec elle partout, tu te détruits ».

« Désolé de voir des liens partout ! C'est vrai que je n'ai que ça à faire puisque vous vous voyez sans moi ! ».

Ce fut sur ce ton acide que Ichigo referma son sac et sortit de la salle de classe. Uryû resta un instant dans la salle sans bouger. Puis croisa les bras après avoir remonté ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Il a pas torts ! Mais il a toujours son sale caractère ! » Déclara une voix dans son dos.

« Renji ! Franchement, vous êtes gonflés. Vous savez comment il est ! Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de le torturer ? ».

« Eh ! Tu crois qu'on est là par plaisir ? ».

« Je ne dis pas ça, mais. . . D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes vous là ? ».

« Faut qu'on reprenne l'entraînement intensif avec mister-impulsion-forte ».

« Pourquoi ? Encore un test ? ».

« Non, pour d'autres raisons. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Et Kurosaki ne doit pas savoir ce qui se prépare, c'est pourquoi l'entraînement se fera pendant les cours de sports ».

« Parce que tu crois qu'il va y aller ? ».

« C'est dans une heure ! Il ne peux pas sécher, je l'ai vu ».

« Et tu crois que c'est ça qui va l'arrêter ? C'est mal le connaître ».

« C'est mal me connaître que de penser que je n'ai rien prévu, et puisque qu'il est partit, occupe toi de Kuro ».

Ishida acquiesça et sortit de la salle. Kuro était là. Devant la porte dans le couloir.

« Je voulais attendre Kurosaki mais j'ai remarqué que son caractère à une fois de plus était le plus fort ».

Ishida sursauta, mais ne broncha pas. Il emmena Kuro faire le tour du bâtiment.

Le jeune rouquin observait tout d'un œil rapide. Il marchait un peu en avant, un peu comme s'il connaissait déjà les lieux.

**POV Uryû**

C'est bizarre. Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il semble bien connaître le lycée. Son allure, son aura dégage quelque chose de. . . Familier. Peut être qu'Ichigo a raison, peut être qu'il connaît réellement Rukia. Peut être qu'il vient lui aussi de la soul society.

Ah ! Mon pauvre Uryû, tu perds la boule toi aussi. Rukia te l'a dit pourtant. On ne se reverra pas.

**Fin POV**

Oubliant les paroles qui venaient de traverser un court instant son cerveau, Uryû s'arrêta dans le couloir et fixa le rouquin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête et se retourne.

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« C'est vrai que tu as toujours était comme ça ! ».

« Toujours été ? Je ne comprends pas ! ».

« Arrête ce jeu marche avec Ichigo mais pas avec moi ! ».

« Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? ».

Uryû se demanda un court instant s'il allait vraiment bien, ou s'il ne devenait pas comme Ichigo : Un peu trop agrippés à ses anciens souvenir.

« T'arriveras pas à me faire douter Kon ! ».

Ledit Kon étira ses lèvres en un large sourire, dévoilant ses dents.

**A suivre.**

**Note : **

2 : Ca y est, j'ai réussis, je l'ai fait…Fière fière, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

3 : Ca y est, j'ai retrouvé son prénom.

**Note 2 :** Voilà, enfin finis, je sais j'ai mis du temps, veuillez me pardonner. Mais bon, il est long quand même. Je pensais que ce serait le dernier chapitre, mais apparemment ça risque d'être beaucoup plus long que je ne le prévoyait au départ. C'est à dire 2 chapitres '.

Review ? La corde ? La suite ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine.


	4. Fin n°2

**Titre : Shinigami malgré lui**

**Auteur : Dstine**

**Note: Le dernier chapitre réécris. Je vous laisse l'ancienne version.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Dark Yuna :Coucou ! Comme je le disais, le chapitre 4 réecrit. En tout cas, bonne lecture.

Sahad :Je propose la corde si je veux... Voilà le chapitre retapé et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Gros bisous.

Corail Zaarea: Voila le dernier chapitre réecris parce qu'il a vraiment été baclé. J'espere que tu aimera. Merci pour les review. Bonne lecture.

Nanami : Ton sous-entendu est très bien passé, et je t'ai ecouté, je l'ai rallongé (tout en rime ) donc je me prosterne à tes pieds pour implorer ton pardon. Bonne lecture. Kisu.

**Chapitre 4 (Revu):**

Uryû se demanda un court instant s'il allait vraiment bien, ou s'il ne devenait pas comme Ichigo : Un peu trop agrippés à ses anciens souvenir.

" T'arriveras pas à me faire douter Kon ! ".

Ledit Kon étira ses lèvres en un large sourire, dévoilant ses dents. Uryû respira, il ne s'était pas trompé. Plus aucun risque de passer pour un con.

"Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je viens étudier".

"T'es pas capable d'étudier…T'es trop…".

"Stupide ?".

"J'ai pas dis ça…Ou est Rukia ?".

Kon leva un doigt au ciel. Uryû regarda son doigt et haussa un sourcil.

"Quand le doigt montre le ciel, l'imbécile regarde le doigt".

"Je t'emmerde…En plus on a Renji en prof de sport, ça va pas être la joie."

"Sur ce point là, je vous plaints, vous allez en baver. Surtout Ichigo".

"Qu'est ce que tu sais là-dessus ?" Demanda Uryû.

"Nada" Déclara Kon en faisant avec sa main le geste d'une fermeture que l'on referme.

"Tu sais qu'Ichigo souffre de l'absence de Rukia".

"Toi, ça a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça".

"C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas vécu pendant deux mois avec elle. Elle ne m'a pas conféré ses pouvoirs, et je l'ai revue depuis son départ…".

"Ca je le sais…C'est même toi qui a récupéré mon ancien corps".

"C'est vrai".

"Bon, sérieusement…Pour Rukia, je sais pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée là haut, le comité l'attendait. Et je peux te dire que c'était pas joyeux-joyeux sur leur visage. Et celui de Rukia c'est bien contracté. Enfin ce sont surtout ses doigts qui se sont contracté…Sur mon pauvre et misérable ancien petit corps. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon martyrisait".

"Oh arrête tes sarcasmes. Si Ichigo découvre qui tu es réellement, il va criser. Surtout s'il se rend compte qu'il y a un lien entre toi et la soul society. Fais gaffe sérieux. Il est de plus en plus mal. Il a pas besoin de ça. Il ne dort déjà presque plus".

"Pour ça faudrait peut être que tu arrête de l'en empêcher".

"Kon, parle pas de ce que tu connais pas. On va en sport. Alors tient toi bien. A la moindre allusion, je t'écrabouille ta face".

Les deux jeunes partirent vers le gymnase. Les filles était déjà présentent et s'étiraient le long des gradins. Orohime se redressa en voyant Uryû arriver avec le nouveau. Sa poitrine s'éleva et rebondit plusieurs fois mentalement dans la tête de Kon qui du se pincer le nez pour ne pas trahir les idées qui le parcouraient.

"Orohime ! Tu as vu Kurosaki ?" Demanda le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

"Non" Répondit la rousse en reprenant son échauffement sans plus regarder le brun.

Une jeune s'approcha d'elle.

"Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec lui ? Ca fait déjà un moment que tu es comme ça. Il t'as fait quelque chose ?"

"Non, il m'a pris quelque chose" Répondit froidement la rousse en s'étirant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire, ils eurent le droit à une superbe Engueulade de Renji.

"Vous étiez ou tous les deux ? Vous vous croyez où ? Je vais pas me laisser faire. Kurosaki, tu vas me faire le plaisir de".

"Il est pas là…"Le coupa Uryû.

"Ishida. Petit impertinent, comment ose-tu répondre à ton professeur. Pour la peine, tu vas me faire quatre tours de stade…. Sans un bruit…Tout de suite. Grosse larve".

"Avec plaisir" Répondit simplement le brun.

" Huit".

"Yep".

"Seize".

"Mais il est complètement taré, il double à chaque fois" Chuchota une élève à Kon ou plutôt à Kuro.

"T'inquiète pas…Ils se connaissent bien".

"Qu'est ce qu'ils e passe ici ?" Demanda Ichigo en entrant dans le vestiaire.

" Kurosaki, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me faire quinze tour de stade pour ton retard excessif".

"Apparemment, il la gardait depuis longtemps cette phrase" Déclara Kon.

Renji se retourna.

"Puisque vous semblez avoir l'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, vous allez tous les trois me faire une vingtaine de tour de terrain avant la fin des deux heures. Les autres vous passez aux barres asymétrique".

Soudain les élèves envièrent leurs trois camarades de casses qui allaient devoir faire 20 tours de stade dans le froid avec quelques filles. Mais même le brouhaha qu'ils formèrent n'énerva pas Renji qui les poussa en grognant vers la salle.

Ichigo sortit le premier et commença ses tours de terrains. Kon et Ishida sur ses talons.

"L'entraînement commence" Déclara solennellement Kon.

Ishida rehaussa ses lunettes et partit à la poursuite de son amant.

"Ichi…Attends moi".

Aucune réponse. Le rouquin ne ralentit pas plus qu'il n'accélérât. Ishida pensa d'abord qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Remarque, bien sur qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il avait son baladeur sur les oreilles. Uryû allait lâcher l'affaire lorsqu'il vit un fil suivre le mouvement du corps d'Ichigo.

"Baka, tes écouteurs ne sont même pas branché…".

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

"Ichigo…Pourquoi as-tu un si mauvais caractère ?".

"…"

"Ichi…Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?".

"Et toi ? Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me prendre pour un con ? Pourquoi tu passe ton temps à me dissimuler la vérité ?".

"Te dissimuler la vérité ?".

"Encore. Regarde, tu vois ? Tu me prends encore pour un con…Mais quand vas-tu arrêter Uryû Ishida ? Quand ?".

Uryû s'arrêtât dans sa course. Son nom et son prénom dans la même phrase, la même question. Plus aucun doute, il était en pétard.

"Merde Ichi, MERDE. Je fais tout pour te protéger. J'en ai marre de te voir avec tes yeux tristes dès que j'aborde le nom de Rukia. Marre que tu es raison dès que tu vois quelque chose qui se rapproche à la soul society. Marre de ne pouvoir rien faire. Marre de tout ça ".

Uryû releva les yeux. Il s'était arrêté au milieu de la piste. Ichigo, plus loin, lui tournait le dos. Il serrait les poings.

"Si…Y a des choses que tu pourraient faire".

"Quoi ?" L'interrogea Uryû.

"Me dire… Partager ce que tu apprends…Me le dire honnêtement que Kuro est réellement Kon. Me dire ce que Renji et Byakuya font ici…Si ce n'est pas pour Rukia…Pourquoi si toi tu le sais, moi je ne pourrais pas le savoir ?".

Uryû s'approcha doucement d'Ichigo. Ses dernières paroles ne s'étaient pas faites sans un sanglot dans la voix. C'était tout à fait normal. Tout à fait normal qu'il en eu marre.

"Tu as raison" Déclara Uryû en passant ses bras autour des épaules du rouquin. " Tu as le droit. Même plus que le droit de ne pas avoir confiance en moi et de".

"Mais j'ai confiance en toi, mais je ne veux pas qu'on passe son temps à me cacher des choses que j'ai le droit de savoir. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un con".

Ichigo emprisonna les poignets d'Ishida dans ses mains. Il se retourna et l'embrassa. A ce moment là, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux sous la pluie. Les filles étaient sur les gradins et regardaient la scène. Certaines poussèrent des petits soupirs de joie, d'autre des grognements à l'idée de savoir que deux des plus beaux mecs de leur classe n'étaient plus accessible. C'est à ce moment là que Kon eu la malchance de tomber de la barre en métal sur laquelle il était assis.

Certaines filles regardèrent dans sa direction. Kon, recula doucement avant de se lever en un bond et de partit à toute vitesse vers les vestiaires. Bousculant ainsi au passage, ce cher et tant aimé professeur de sport.

"ISHIDA ! KUROSAKI ! VOUS ALLEZ VENIR ME FAIRE DES EXERCICES SUPPLEMENTAIRES JUSQU'A MIDI ! CA VOUS APPRENDRA À BAILLER AUX CORNEILLES ! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE LES REGLES DE L'ART, MOI !".

"Décidément, ce prof en à après Kurosaki et Ishida" Déclara le même élève que plus tôt à Kon.

"Oui, oui" Répondit craintivement Kon en fixant les filles qui le guettaient quelques mètres plus loin. " Et moi je crois que je vais rester avec eux par pur plaisir".

Renji se fi un réel plaisir à regarder les trois jeunes galérer à monter tout en haut d'une corde de sept à huit mètres. Renji les encourageaient de petits surnoms plaisants tel que :

"Bandes de larves" Clama-t-il allongé sur sa chaise longue.

" Il m'énerve" Grinça Ichigo.

"Fais abstraction Ichi" Déclara Uryû.

"Amorphes !" Grogna Renji en sirotant son verre de coca.

" Je vais me le faire" Déclara Ichigo en sautant du quatre mètre qu'il venait enfin d'arriver à atteindre.

Arriver au sol dans une réception parfaite, il sortit son côté Shinigami et dégaina son arme.

"Je vais te faire la peau" Rugit-il en se ruant sur son nouveau professeur de sport.

"Enfin, une attitude normal" Déclara Renji, tout penaud en esquivant habilement le coup.

Renji sortit à son tour sa lame et fit face au rouquin. Uryû et Kon avaient enfin réussis à atteindre le haut des cordes et s'étaient installés sur les poutres du gymnase pour avoir une bonne vue du spectacle.

Les coups pleuvaient. Uryû se demandait comment ils pouvaient accuser autant de coup sans souffler comme des bœufs au bout de cinq à dix minutes.

Byakuya fit irruption dans la salle. Renji stoppa quelques secondes, le temps de fixer son petit ami. Celui-ci hocha la tête, dégaina son arme et attaqua Ichigo en même temps que Renji. L'adolescent se retrouvait maintenant attaqué par deux adultes sur-entraînés.

Une heure plus tard, Byakuya et Renji se posèrent.

" C'est bon " Déclara Renji " Je crois qu'il est prêt ".

" Bien " Répondit Byakuya en faisant disparaître son arme.

Ichigo, ruisselant sous la sueur les regarda, les fixa sans rien comprendre. Uryû et Kon profitèrent de cet instant de calme pour descendre. Byakuya partit, Renji partit à son tour.

" Bon, les gars, vous me faites le ménage, ok ? ".

" Ren…Renji ! " Appela Ichigo.

" Nani ? ".

" Je…Je suis prêt pour faire quoi ? ".

" Pour aller sauver Rukia, baka ".

Le rouquin aux sourcils bizarre et au front tatoué sortit, laissant les trois ados en têtes à têtes avec leurs balais.

Ils finirent assez tôt, ayant bien bâclés le travail. Mais Ichigo était plus que fatigué, et Uryû le comprenait très bien. Il le soutint jusqu'à chez lui. Kon les suivaient. Il ne s'en soucia pas au début, puis, toujours en retenant Ichigo, il se retourna.

" Kon…Ou vas-tu ? ".

" Chez moi " Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules comme si ce fut évident.

Uryû haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche. Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et entra dans la maison. Kon referma la porte ce qui fit sursauter le brun.

" Bah, oui, où veux-tu que ce soit chez moi ? " Déclara celui-ci tout penaud.

" Bon, tu prendras ma chambre, je vais dormir avec Ichi ".

" Ichi ? ".

" Kurosaki " Grommela Ishida.

Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et lui ôta ses chaussures et son uniforme, le laissant choire en caleçon sur son lit.

" P'tain Ich', tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ".

" La flemme ".

Ishida partit dans la salle de bain se brosser énergiquement les dents. Il parcourut le couloir. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte de la chambre, il entendit une voix.

" Ishida ? ".

Il pensa à Yuzu et ressortit la tête, à la place de la charmante petite sœur de son copain, il vit la tête de Kon dépasser de la porte.

" Quoi ? ".

" Bonne nuit ".

Ishida haussa les yeux et s'enferma dans la chambre. Manifestement le rouquin avait réussis à déplacer sa masse et avait fermé les volets et laissé la fenêtre entrouverte. Uryû retira ses chaussures et son uniforme et resta vêtu de son caleçon pour aller dormir. Il se cala contre Ichigo qui lui tournait le dos et se recouvrit de la couette. Il sentit la présence d'Ichigo contre ses jambes. Il glissa les mains pour savoir de quelle partie du corps il s'agissait.

Le rouquin se retourna et Ishida le vit sourire dans le noir.

" Tu pensais tout de même pas pouvoir dormir alors qu'il n'est que 23 heure ".

Ishida ne répondit même pas et embrassa Ichigo dont les mains descendaient le long de ses flans jusqu'à lui ôter son sous-vêtement.

Kon s'étira et regarda le réveil. 10 heures et demi. Ça lui avait fait du bien de dormir. Passer d'un corps de shinigami à un corps humain était épuisant. Mais il songea à la chambre d'à côté où les deux jeunes qui dormaient encore devaient être encore bien plus épuisé que lui, et certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Ishida ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, le réveil affichait 11 heures 45. Il regarda son amour qui lui enserrait la taille et qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il pensa d'abord et lui tirer sur les poils des bras pour les réveiller, mais il se rappela qu'il avait était particulièrement gentil cette nuit. Il attendit midi, bien heureux dans cette chaleur qui l'entourait.

Vers une heure, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux à son tour et regarda Ishida.

" Une vraie marmotte " Déclara-t-il.

Uryû ouvrit les yeux.

" Je me suis rendormis… ".

D'un commun accord et après quelques papouilles, ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner. Ichigo ne sentait plus son dos, ses jambes, ses bras… Il était complètement démantibuler. Renji et Byakuya n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Mais il se réconforta en se disant qu'Uryû se ferait un réel plaisir de le masser plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Ces plans furent anéantis quand, s'asseyant à table, il vit Byakuya et Renji, le visage grave le fixer.

" Tout de suite ? " Demanda-t-il.

Les deux shinigamis hochèrent la tête.

" Je vais m'habiller ".

Ichigo enfila rapidement ses vêtements et courut avec Uryû à la poursuite des deux shinigamis qui se rendaient au terrain vague.

Là, se tenait un immense cadre fait avec des restes de toutes sortes d'objet.

" Ichigo, Uryû, vous avez cinq minutes pour traverser ce couloir de la mort. Ne vous arrêtez pas. En aucun cas. Une fois dans la soul society, partez direction la prison. Rukia est condamnée pour 17 heures. Ca vous laisse de la marge, amis n'en profitez pas trop, on aime être à l'heure, voir parfois en avance ".

" C'est ta sœur ! " Déclara Ichigo d'un ton froid à l'adresse de Byakuya.

" Oui, et c'est pour ça que je risque ma place pour te faire entrer ici. Je risque moins qu'elle pour cette action. Et je risque moins pour cette action que si je la sauvais moi-même. Comprends-moi. Je ne suis pas profondément mauvais ".

Ichigo hocha la tête et prit la main de son petit ami. Ils fermèrent les yeux pendant que Renji ouvrit la porte.

" C'est partit " Déclara alors celui-ci.

Les deux jeunes se lancèrent dans le couloir de la mort.

Ils avancèrent sans s'arrêter. et entrèrent dans la soul society. Rien de bien diffèrent de leur monde normal. Si ce n'était que tous les gens se baladait en tenue noire avec leur sabre apparent.

Ichigo chercha des yeux l'imposant palais où devait actuellement séjourner Rukia. La peut commençait à l'assaillir. Il serra fortement la main d'Uryû dans la sienne et le regarda. Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**_C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TOUT COMMENCE ( L'AUTEUR VIENT DE PETER UN PLOMB)_**

Soudain, les deux ados se mirent à courir dans la longue allée où ils se trouvaient. Certains shinigamis s'écartèrent en les voyant arriver, d'autres les regardaient passer sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Plus Ichigo courrait, plus Uryû pouvait sentir son aura s'intensifier. Il était puissant. Et l'envie qu'il avait de sauver Rukia la rendait presque palpable. Uryû se dit alors que jamais il n'arriverait à ce niveau, mais que pour Rukia, pour Ichigo, il se battrait de tout ce qu'il avait. Il donnerait tout.

Ichigo stoppa brusquement et Uryû fut dans l'obligation de faire de même. Il leva les yeux dans la même direction d'Ichigo et regarda le palais qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Un immense escalier menait aux portes de cet énorme bâtiment. Ishida avait le vertige rien qu'en le regardant.

Ichigo jeta un œil aux alentours. Deux gardes étaient de chaque côté du départ du grand escalier. Il y avait trois paliers. Chacun espacé par une centaine de marches. Donc environ trois cent au total. A chaque palier se trouvait deux gardes. Et tout en haut, le rouquin supposa qu'il y en aurait une dizaine. Après tout, on entrait pas dans un palais comme dans un moulin.

Ichigo jaugea Uryû du regard. Ishida hocha la tête. Ils auraient chacun leur côtés. Et arrivé tout en haut, encore une fois, chacun leur partie. Ishida jeta un œil sur sa montre. Il avait encore deux heures avant l'exécution. Il inspira à fond et attendit un signe de son petit ami.

Kurosaki fixait les gardes. Ceux-ci ne paraissaient pas très agressif, il leva le pouce et commença l'ascension en courant. Son sabre sortit du fourreau près à se défendre devant les gardes. Mais ces derniers ne bougèrent pas. Inquiet, Ichigo garda son sabre à al main et continua de gravir les marches, deux par deux. Les gardes quant à eux, commencèrent eux aussi à gravir les marches, au pas, doucement.

Les deux ados passaient le deuxième palier et toujours rien, les gardes attendaient qu'ils passent pour se mettre à les suivrent au pas. Ichigo s'arrêta devant l'immense porte du palais. Dix hommes se tenaient là, droit comme des I et regardaient droit devant eux. Kurosaki posa ses mains sur ses genoux, se pencha en avant et reprit son souffle. Ishida arriva quelques minutes après.

Ichigo observa les gardes. Aucun n'avaient bougés et ne semblaient les avoir remarquer. Kurosaki s'approcha d'eux et passa sa main devant leurs yeux. Aucunes réactions. Il en poussa un. Rien.

Le rouquin éclata d'un rire franc. Ishida fut surprit.

« Ichi ? » S'inquiétât Ishida.

« Ce sont des faux ! » Répliqua Kurosaki.

« Et ceux qui sont derrières ? ».

« Eh bien, juste de quoi nous échauffer ».

Ichigo s'assura que sa prise sur son arme était bonne, et d'un saut puissant se laissa tomber à porter de quatre des huit garde qui montaient, laissant les quatre autres à Uryû.

L'entraînement de Renji portait ses fruits. Il désarma facilement les deux premiers des gardes. Mais il batailla beaucoup plus contre les deux autres. Les gardes n'étaient pas placé aux hasard sur les paliers. Les plus faible d'abords. Plus les gardes étaient fort, plus ils étaient en haut. Seul les derniers gardes étaient des faux. Des personnages de cire. Juste des figurants.

Le rouquin assena un coup sur la main d'u des gardes et celui-ci s'effondra au sol. Ils n'étaient pas des gardes ordinaires. Ils s'effondraient au moindre coup porté sur leur corps. Une simple égratignure les faisaient s'effondrer.

Lorsqu'il arriva à bout du dernier il jeta un œil sur Ishida. Celui-ci ne s'en tirait pas plus mal. Il lui fit un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans le palais.

Il fut surprit de trouver un accueil qui lui proposait une carte. Il la saisit et regarda. Le palais n'était qu'un immense labyrinthe où s'enchevêtrait d'innombrables escaliers et étages. Il partit directement sur sa droite. Il croisa un grand nombre de shinigami. Ceux-ci étaient à peine plus vieux que lui. Ils marchaient tous calmement, dépourvu de toute arme.

Ichigo rangea la lame dans son fourreau. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer. Il reprit sa course au pas. Il monta quelques étages pour en redescendre d'autres. Il revint plusieurs fois à son point de départ. Il regarda sa montre. Encore une heure. Seulement une heure.

Il fut presque découragé lorsqu'il croisa Ishida. Ils décidèrent de continuer ensemble.

A près avoir tournés en rond pendant un quart d'heure, Ichigo se posa sur un banc et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ishida le regarda et ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il regarda le rouquin qui venait de relevait la tête.

« Qu'est ce » Demanda Ishida qui fut coupé dans sa phrase.

« Tais-toi. Tu entends ? » Demanda Ichigo le doigt sur ses lèvres.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

« 2, non 3…6 hommes. Ils arrivent par là » Tranchât Ichigo.

Les deux ados eurent juste le temps de se tourner vers la fenêtre que les hommes passaient à côtés d'eux.

« Ils vont sûrement chercher Rukia » Murmura Ichigo. « Suivons-les ».

Ils filèrent discrètement les six hommes dans les interminables couloirs du palais. Comment diable arrivaient-ils à s'y retrouver ?

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un couloir plus sombre que les autres. Deux hommes y entrèrent, les autres continuèrent leurs chemins.

Ichigo suivit les deux premiers. Ishida l'arrêta.

« Ichigo, il y a une chance sur deux en espérant que l'un des deux aille vraiment vers Rukia. Est-tu sur ? » S'inquiétât Uryû.

« Certain » Coupât Ichigo.

Le rouquin se dégagea le bras et suivit les traces des deux hommes, Ishida sur ses talons. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés devant une large porte en bois.

« Ouvre-nous ! C'est l'heure » Ordonna le premier à un geôlier assit.

« Vous avez le document ? » Demanda le geôlier. « Sans document je ne peux rien faire ».

« Oui, le voilà » Cracha le second homme en tendant un parchemin.

Le geôlier prit le parchemin entre ses doigts abîmés et parcourut des yeux le message. Il sortit ses lunettes et regarda minutieusement le sceau. Ichigo voyait qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps car il approchait exagérément le document de son visage. Beaucoup trop près pour être visible.

« Eh bien ! » Aboya le premier homme. « Tu as vu ! Alors ouvres-nous ».

Le geôlier s'exécutât de mauvaise grâce et regarda passer les deux gardes d'un air mauvais. Il grommela quelques mots et ouvrit largement la porte.

Ichigo tendit l'oreille. Il entendit l'un des hommes déclaré des droits et une condamnation. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Puis captivé par ce qui était dit, il s'approcha encore, se mettant à côté du geôlier qui pleurait.

« Si c'est pas horrible » Sanglota-t-il « Je connais cette môme depuis qu'elle à l'age de marcher. Elle venait me voir tous les jours. C'était une gosse adorable ».

Ichigo tendit l'oreille dans la direction des deux hommes.

« C'est pourquoi Rukia Kuchiki, vous êtes condamné à mort pour traîtrise envers la loi shinigami. Veuillez nous suivre ».

L'un des hommes sortis une corde et attacha les poignée de la brune. Ichigo dans son coin, caché par le geôlier commençait à ruminer. La tension montait.

Les deux hommes sortirent des cachots, tirants derrière eux la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit un beau sourire au geôlier.

« Cela devait bien arriver un jour… Tu t'en doutais… Je ne peux pas échapper indéfiniment à la loi ».

Ichigo vit des larmes couler sur les joues du geôlier lorsque Rukia lui fit ses adieux. Il se ressaisit, attrapa Uryû par le bras et courut dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier du palais. Les hommes descendaient tirant la jeune fille qui n'essayait pas de se débattre. Ichigo regarda Uryû, celui-ci lui sourit.

« Vas-y, je te couvre ! ».

Kurosaki s'accroupit au sol et posa une main pour se stabiliser. Dans un saut puissant, il décolla des marches et se projeta jusqu'au début des escaliers. Là où les hommes arrivaient. Rukia ne fut pas surprise par cette arrivée soudaine, mais il en fut autrement pour les deux gardes.

« Bonsoir messieurs » Déclara Ichigo en sortant son sabre avec un grand sourire. « Où allez vous de si bonne heure ? ».

« Dégage du passage le morveux, on a une condamnation » Cracha le premier des hommes qui se ressaisit.

« Une condamnation ? Voyez-vous ça ! Ce doit être votre jour de gloire ».

« Dégage gamin » Aboya le même homme.

« Mais dites-moi qui allait vous condamner ? » Demanda innocemment le rouquin.

« Cette petite » Commença le deuxième homme, mais il fut couper dans sa phrase par la surprise de ne plus voir la fille derrière lui.

L'homme tourna son visage altéré par la rage vers le rouquin qui lui fit un grand sourire, la brune dans ses bras.

« Bonne condamnation » Leur souhaita-t-il avant de bondir hors de la place et d'atterrir sur un toit.

Rukia était solidement accroché à son cou, seul le bras du rouquin entouré autour de sa taille la soutenait. Elle voyait défilé devant elle des toits, des toits et encore des toits. Un coup d'œil en arrière et elle se rendit compte qu'un bon nombre de gardes étaient à leur poursuite et galérer pour tenir sur les toits.

Ichigo, lui, fendait l'air comme si rien ne pouvais l'arrêter. De toit en toit, il arriva jusqu'au niveau du palais. Il salua le geôlier et bondit jusqu'aux escaliers où l'attendait Uryû.

Il lâcha Rukia qui ne fut pas mécontente de pouvoir poser ses pieds à terre. Ichigo défi les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets. Les gardes commençaient à gravir les escaliers, poussant des cris de rage. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il se permettre de leur faire une telle honte ?

Ichigo descendit au second palier pour s'occuper des gardes qui arrivaient. Rukia se laissa guider par Uryû sur les toits pour sortir de la soul society.

Peu à peu les encouragements de la foule se tarirent. Le combat d'Ichigo commença à ralentir et les gardes baissèrent les armes. Rukia s'arrêtât en pleine course. Uryû fit de même.

« Rukia, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Ichigo est pas invincible ».

« Le paysan ne pourra plus rien faire maintenant. Tout dépend d'eux » Déclara la jeune fille en pointant le balcon du palais du doigt.

Entre le combat qu'avait livré Ichigo avec les gardes et la fuite de Rukia et Uryû, personne n'avait vu l'ombre se déplacer au coin du balcon central du palais.

A présent la foule était silencieuse même Ichigo, même s'il ne se prosternait pas comme bon nombre des gardes. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui toisait la foule.

« Qui es-tu pour venir troubler le calme de la soul-society ? » Tonna la voix grave.

« Personne d'important. Juste quelqu'un qui ne veux pas voir son amie mourir par sa faute ».

« Qui es-tu ? ».

« Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai rempli la part de votre marché. Alors pourquoi condamner Rukia ? ».

« Tu ne connais rien à nos lois. Tu n'est pas en mesure de poser ce genre de question ».

« Je ne connais pas vos lois, mais j'ai ma façon de penser et de vivre. Je ne vous laisserez pas prendre sa vie comme ça. J'ai respecté le marché ».

« Assez ! » Gronda l'homme. « Tu n'es rien alors tais-toi. Tu n'as pas à hausser la voix envers-moi. Tu n'es qu'un misérable humain, qui certe à sû passer dans la soul society, mais tu n'es qu'un humain. Et soit heureux que je te laisse la vie sauve ».

« Peuh. Je ne suis qu'un misérable humain ? Alors pourquoi m'accordez vous plus d'importance qu'à votre fille ? ».

« La clémence peut être parfois le mépris le plus démonstratif. Je vous méprise humain. Sortez d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis ».

« Je sors d'ici, ok, mais j'emmène Rukia. Vous n'avez le droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque, à peine sur les âmes qui errent chez nous ».

Il y eut un grand silence. Ichigo vit la femme se pencher vers l'homme avec qui il exprimait sa pensée.

« Ma femme me suggère de te laisser partir avec sa fille. Pars. Partez tous les deux ou tout autant que vous êtes, mais craignez-nous d'autant plus que nous ne possédons point de corps. Rukia pars, je te renie. Ne remet plus les pieds ici. Tu ne fait plus partie de ce monde. Tu aime tant les humains que tu en es devenue un. Paye pour tes actes et ne reviens plus ».

Le silence ce fit de nouveau. La voix de l'homme était si imposante que les hommes en baissaient la tête.

Rukia s'avança le long des toits, descendit près d'Ichigo. Elle croisa le regard de son père et ce dernier se fit de glaçe.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Tu n'es qu'une fille indigne. Tu n'as aucun respect pour ceux qui t'on élevé. Alors es du respect pour le maître de ton peuple. Ton 'roi' ».

« Du respect pour mon 'roi' ? Mais où voyez vous un roi ? Tu gouvernes un peuple vide. Ils te respecte car ils te craignent, mais quand l'un d'entre eux te défieras, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils viendront à ton aide ? Tu n'as aucune notion du respect. Tu irais jusqu'à tuer ta propre fille… Tu n'es qu'un homme cruel avide de pouvoir. Tu as raison je m'en vais à quoi bon vivre dans un peuple dirigé par un homme sans cœur et sans conviction ».

« Rukia, tu vas beaucoup trop loin. Tu entache le nom de ta famille » Se mit à rugir le père.

« Ma famille ? Je n'en ai plus, rappelle-toi, tu m'as renié…Mère, bon courage ».

Rukia tourna les talons, et attrapa Kurosaki pour l'entraîner vers les toits. Ils rejoignirent Uryû sur les toitures et partirent vers les portes du couloir de la mort.

« Rukia, tu sais l'ouvrir ? » Demanda Kurosaki.

« Oui, tenez vous prêt ».

La porte s'ouvrit largement, Rukia arriva aux côtés de ses deux amis et ensemble ils se mirent à courir.

« Surtout ne pas se retourner » Se répétait Rukia dont les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. « Ne pas se retourner ou alors j'aurais tout perdu ».

Arrivé dans leur monde, Ichigo tituba et s'affala au sol et Uryû fit de même. Ils reprirent haleine face contre terre.

Rukia quant à elle restait debout, les bras le long du corps les poings serrés. Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.

« Tu as fais le plus dur petite sœur, crois-moi ».

Rukia se sentit fondre. Elle s'accrocha à la robe dans laquelle elle avait enfouit son visage et se mit à pleurer. Byakuya lui caressait la tête. Renji regardait en silence. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu le cran de tenir tête à son père à lui.

Il faisait nuit désormais, il était temps pour Byakuya et Renji de rentrer chez eux avant qu'ils ne s'attirent eux aussi les foudres de leur 'roi'. La porte du couloir de la mort s'ouvrit une dernière fois et se referma devant Rukia sur sa sœur qui disparaissait dans un monde qui l'avait reniée.

En fin de soirée, Ichigo ramena Rukia chez lui avec l'aide de Kon qui était venu les 'accueillir'. La brune n'avait plus de force. C'est donc avec la fille endormit et les trois ados silencieux qu'ils firent le chemin du retour.

Ils couchèrent Rukia dans le futon de Kon et la laissèrent dormir.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Rukia ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva doucement et s'assit au bord de la fenêtre. Et fixant droit devant elle sans vraiment chercher un point en particulier. Sa vue se troubla et elle crut voir la soul-society. Elle se remit à pleurer. Puis épuisée elle se recoucha.

Au matin, le père trouva quatre ados pas très frais devant leurs bols de chocolats chauds.

« J'en connais qui ont fais la fête hier » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Les têtes d'enterrements qui lui répondirent le dissuadèrent de sortir une autres vanne.

« Ok, bon…Ichigo y a un homme qui veux te voir. Urahara ou un truc dans le genre je crois ».

Ichigo fit un bond hors de sa chaise et se précipita dehors.

Kon se leva à son tour et se colla à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait et ce qui se disait.

Ishida l'attrapa par l'oreille et le fit se rasseoir à la table.

Kurosaki revint au bout d'une demi-heure un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ishida, tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé qu'Urahara me proposait de travailler avec lui ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« Oui ».

« Et bien, comme il a vu que l'on était quatre, il nous propose de nous associer pour diffuser le commerce. Et surtout avec la soul society. Tous les quatre ».

« C'est vrai » S'écria Rukia en se relevant.

« Oui, alors ? ».

Kon regarda Ichigo et lui sourit, Rukia avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Ishida hochait la tête. Kurosaki sourit à son tour et laissa entrer son nouveau patron.

« Il va de soit que nous devons d'abord passer nos examens » Dit-il quand même. « Ah…Et euh…Rukia, il y a une femme dehors qui voudrait te voir ! ».

Rukia bondit hors de sa chaise et sortit. Kon alla se coller à la fenêtre. Urahara l'attrapa par l'oreille et le ramena à sa chaise. Kon se mit à bouder.

« Il s'agit de notre premier lien avec la soul society » Dit Urahara.

La brune revint au bout d'une petit demi heure, et écouta les dernières recommandation de Urahara pour le travail qu'ils leur offraient.

« Paysan ? » Demanda la brune.

« Oui ? ».

« Tu crois que ton père me ferait une place chez toi ? ».

« Sans problème, depuis l'emménagement d'Uryû, il a décidé de faire pension ».

La brune sourit. En début d'après-midi, ils installèrent sa chambre à côté de celle de Yuzu et ils se mirent à réviser. Leur futur collaboration avec Urahara dépendaient de leur réussite aux examens.

La mère de Rukia était venue voir Urahara pour lui proposer une possible collaboration. Et par la même occasion elle avait parlé avec sa fille des conséquences de ses paroles. Elle serait bientôt libre de revenir dans son monde. Ses mots ayant frapper le peuple et l'ayant pousser à une révolution.

Rukia avait hésité un instant avant de dire à sa mère que cela ne changerait rien. Elle avait été renié et le resterait. Mais elle passerait quand même la voir, elle, Byakuya et même le geôlier. Elle aimait tant les humains qu'elle voulait vivre entièrement avec eux.

La date des examens approchait et le stress montait… Le 'père' de Rukia avait été condamné, mais pas tué. Le peuple avait un cœur lui, contrairement à celui qui le gouvernait. Byakuya et Renji avaient même décider d'enseigner leurs matières jusqu'au bout. Donnant naissance à une euphorie général dans le bâtiment scolaire.

**FIN**

Et voilà, la vraie fin de fin. Je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner pour cette première fin complètement bâclé que je vous ai mise.

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine


End file.
